Unloved
by Twi-girl09
Summary: Alice has been having horrible visions of a girl being abused at home. Bella is unloved and unliked. This is how they help eachother. canon couples. no slash. OCC AU. Cullens are vamps. Rated for language and other things. R R? Completed!
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**When I read these types of stories, some of them annoy me. But I can't criticise unless I have go myself. So I am! This is also my first non-AH story, ever! Cullen will be vamps and I'm not sure yet, but they may also be werewolves. I hope you like this story as much as many have liked my others. Enjoy. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**

**Prologue.**

I never asked for this. I never asked to be born. As far as I'm concerned, I would rather be dead. The pain I experience on a daily basis is more than some would in their whole lives. I'm hated by everyone, but, I like it. I like to be alone, it's peaceful. But sometimes I want a friend. It's times like this when I need one.

I tried to make myself smaller, less noticeable, but the corner wouldn't let me get that far back. I pulled my legs up to my chest, trying to calm my hammering heart as I waited for the inevitable. I know it's coming, but I don't know when. My hand trembled as I raised it, wiping away the tears that have already fallen. A few of many to come.

A door downstairs slammed, making a whimper leave my shaky lips. I could hear him as he moved around downstairs, stomping instead of walking. His heavy, steel cap boots, clomped up the stairs, making me want to disappear. But I can't. if I do, he will hurt her. I can't let him hurt her.

The door swung open, banging on the wall behind it. I jumped in shock, the noise ringing in my ears. I could smell the alcohol from here as he glared at me from the door. I tried to get a small as possible as he sauntered towards me, an evil smirk on his lips….

**I know it's short, but it is a prologue. What do you think? Should I carry on?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	2. Vision

**I welcome all questions and I will try to answer them. Enjoy. **

**Vision. **

_I tried to make myself smaller, less noticeable, but the corner wouldn't let me get that far back. I pulled my legs up to my chest, trying to calm my hammering heart as I waited for the inevitable. I know it's coming, but I don't know when. My hand trembled as I raised it, wiping away the tears that have already fallen. A few of many to come._

_A door downstairs slammed, making a whimper leave my shaky lips. I could hear him as he moved around downstairs, stomping instead of walking. His heavy, steel cap boots, clomped up the stairs, making me want to disappear. But I can't. if I do, he will hurt her. I can't let him hurt her._

_The door swung open, banging on the wall behind it. I jumped in shock, the noise ringing in my ears. I could smell the alcohol from here as he glared at me from the door. I tried to get a small as possible as he sauntered towards me, an evil smirk on his lips…._

I gasped, coming out of the vision. I turned into Jasper, my soul mate, dry sobbing into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back, trying to calm me. It felt like I couldn't breath, I couldn't see straight. I can still feel the fear pumping thought my dead veins. I can feel the hammering of my dead heart against my ribs.

My brother, Edward's breathing was laboured, probably still the after effect of my vision. He had seen it in my head. I couldn't believe it, it's getting worse. Ever since we moved to Forks, I have been having these weird visions. It's like it's happening to me, but it's not.

The girl who it's happening to is all alone. Her face is blurred, as is those around her. I don't know who she is. Every vision, I can feel what she feels, think what she thinks. The man that is doing this to her is un-named and faceless. They are so terrifying. Being stuck there and not knowing how to get out.

I have told Carlisle, my father, about these. He thinks I am deeply connected to this girl. Not in a romantic way, but connected none the less. I gasped again, trying to take in breath I don't need. My shoulders shook, still sobbing.

Once I had managed to calm myself, I pulled away from Jasper. I could feel the calming waves he was sending me and I smiled at him in thanks.

"We need to go to school." He whispered. I nodded sadly and got up, going to get ready.

**BPOV**

I violently wiped away the tears running down my face, wincing in pain as I nudged the fresh bruise there. I huffed and let my arms fall, hanging dead beside me, palms flat on the bed. I pushed up, instantly regretting it, but tried again. I stood, trying to breath through the pain and went to my wardrobe, pulling out lose, black jeans and a log sleeve black top.

I went into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and getting under the icy spray. I jumped in shock, the cold water falling on my skin. I helped sooth my sore body and wake me up, making me more active. My body went numb and I welcomed it, taking away the physical, as well as the emotional, pain.

I sighed and turned off the water, making sure all traces of soap had gone, they had. My teeth chattered violently as I climbed out, wrapping my frail body in a towel. After I had dried and dressed, I put my hair up in a messy bun, adding cover up where it's needed. Pulling on my battered converse, I checked myself in the mirror again.

I grabbed my bag from my bedroom, peeking my head out to see if the coast was clear. It was. I snuck out, closing the door silently behind me and went down stairs. I arrived at the kitchen, seeing my mother like I do every morning. She looked up as I entered and offered a small smile.

"Soon." She promised in a whisper. I nodded and sat at the table. She placed a glass of water in front of me, along with some pain killers. I took the pills and emptied the glass before I stood up, kissed my mother on the cheek, grabbed my bag and left.

Walking to school helps clear my mind, lets me think with out distractions. I do what I do, to protect my family. The people I love. There's just me, my mother and my farther. I love them all so much, I could never hurt them. So I suffer the same thing, every night just to keep them both safe and happy.

The wind began to pick up, icy chills ran down my spine. Rain made splatters on the ground, leading the way towards the school. I put my hood up, covering my hair and trying to hide my face. I wonder, if I pulled it far enough, would it swallow me up? Would it even bother with me, or leave me here?

I sighed and picked up my pace, trying to get away from the rain as it pattered against my hood. I tightened my grip on my bag, holding the straps as the weighed down my sore shoulders. Car's sped by me, never stopping to offer a lift, a haven away from the rain.

When I arrived a Fork's high, I groaned. They were stood just outside the doors, glaring in my direction. I held my bag tightened and looked down, trying to scurry past them. No luck.

"Aww, poor ducky got wet." Her obnoxious, nasal voice announced. Snickers went around the group. As I neared, she raised an eyebrow, waiting or me to snap back at her. I know better. I stayed silent and tried to get around the group. They wouldn't let it.

A hand pushed my shoulder back, touching a bruise that dominated it. Tears sprang to my eyes, but it didn't look up. Everyone around laughed, but stood aside, letting me in. I hurried past, going straight to my locker at the very end of the hall. Once I arrived I breathed a sigh of relief.

I out my bag in my locked, only taking what I need. When I stated Fork's high, I got my locker further away from anyone, right in the dark corner of the hall. Nobody uses at least four rows next to mine. I like it that way. I have privacy.

Taking everything I need I went to my first lesson, I went in and sat right at the back. I don't have a partner for this lesson, so I can concentrate on my work. I don't care really. I'm used to being on my own. I carefully took notes as the teacher babbled on, recapping things we had already learned.

Paper flew backwards, hitting my face and arms. I know who's throwing it, but know better that to do anything about it. They can like snow, littering my table in a white cover, patting on the wooden top like the rain on the window. One hit the end of my nose, their high pitched laughter filled the room, making everyone else, including the teacher, look at me. I blushed and looked down, not liking the attention.

When lunch time came around, I walked into the canteen, sitting at my usual table. Plonking down on the chair, I pulled out my battered copy of _Romeo and Juliette. _I began reading from where I had left off, getting into the book. I love Shakespeare's work, his books interest me.

I jumped and a shriek left my lips as books feel onto the table, just in front of me. I followed the hands resting on top until I got to the face. I instantly regretted it, looking away, blushing. They all laughed before she pulled out a chair, sitting on it. I could feel her glare on my face and I turned, ready to take what ever she wants to give.

Her and her 'friends' were there, smirking at me. I tried not to meet any eyes, knowing I wasn't aloud.

"Not eating today?" She asked, her voice knowing. I gently shook my head. "Can't hear you." She snapped. I sighed and looked up slightly.

"No, I'm not." I mumbled. She nodded, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Why, are you scared to gain anymore weight?" I shrugged, not wanting to be here. I know I'm not fat, I hardly ever eat.

"You should be." Another voice added, just as nasally as the first. I shrugged again, holding my book tighter as one of them eyed it.

"Can you like, leave? We want to sit here." The first said. I nodded, hurriedly putting my book away, trying to get away as fast as possible.

I stood, about to walk past them.

"Oh, and Ducky?" I turned, looking at her shoes.

"Yeah?" I asked, voice quiet.

"Go die." She whispered menacingly in my ear. I nodded.

"Yes, Tanya." She nodded, satisfied. I walked fast, almost a jog out of the canteen. The echo of her and her friends laughs following me as I ran to my locker. I dumped my bag, pulling out my jacket and going outside again. The tears began to fall as I got outside, running to a near by tree. I sat under it, my jeans getting wet as I sat on the damp ground.

This is how it goes most days. Tanya and her groupies come to my table, demanding to sit there and I give it up, not wanting ay more conflict. I pulled my knees to my chest, placing my head on top facing the forest on the outskirts of the school. A deer came to the edge, eyeing my curiously. It was a few hundred yards away from me, but I could see the fear in it's eyes. Hear it's panicked breaths over the hammering rain.

It ran away from me, to scared to stay. I don't blame it. I would run too, if I could. But I can't, she needs me. The rain soaked my hair, making it cling to my face. My clothes were icy cold, the wind blowing against my wet flesh. My teeth chattered, but I couldn't find myself wanting to move. I stayed put, on the floor, under the huge oak tree.

I stared into the forest, the jade green beauty of it making me want to run into it, run with the animals and let the wind take me, direct me to where I want to be. I tried to get tighter, hold in what ever heat I had left. My body screamed in protest, not wanting to be constricted.

I groaned as the bell went, unfolding myself and standing up. Once I got to my feet, I stretched out my tense muscles and ran through the parking lot, towards the school. I got in and headed to my locker, eyes on me as I walked. I shrugged it off and grabbed my books and pens, everything I need for the lesson.

By the end of the day, my body wasn't as sore, I'm used to it. I gathered my things from my locker and started the walk home. The rain had stopped, only the icy wind left. It still mad me shiver thought, as I walked.

When I got to the end f my street, I took a deep breath and sped up my walking. I arrived, noticing my fathers police cruiser in the drive. A shiver ran down my spine as I pushed open the door. Laughter filled my ears from the living room. My mothers tinkling laugh and my fathers boisterous boom.

I put my bag down and entered. My mother smiled up at me and my father patted the seat next to him. I sat on the seat he indicated, turning my stare to the television.

"Good day today?" He asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the television.

"Yeah, it was fine." My voice broke, but I covered it with a cough. He nodded.

"That's good." He lent down, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

**Confused? If you are, I will explain it to you. Should I carry on or try something different?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	3. The Cullen's

**I forgot to say:**

**Carlisle - 29 human year - vamp.**

**Esme - 30 human years - vamp. **

**Emmett - 19 human years - vamp. **

**Rosalie - 19 human years - vamp. **

**Jasper - 18 human years - vamp. **

**Alice - 17 human years - vamp. **

**Edward - 17 human years - vamp. **

**Bella - 16 years - Human. **

**I am so sorry for all of your confusion, but the story will explain itself as it goes. Basically Alice is having visions of a young girl being abused, in these visions she becomes the young girl. She is deeply connected to her, but doesn't know who she is. Bella has a rough life, but nobody know what is going on. The story will get better, hopefully. Thanks for reading, Enjoy.**

_I put my bag down and entered. My mother smiled up at me and my father patted the seat next to him. I sat on the seat he indicated, turning my stare to the television._

_"Good day today?" He asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the television._

_"Yeah, it was fine." My voice broke, but I covered it with a cough. He nodded._

_"That's good." He lent down, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead._

**The Cullen's. **

I sat with my parents for a while, until it was dinner time. I helped my mother make it and I set the table, two places as always. Once it was ready, I called my father to the table. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead as he passed. I could her the scraping of plates and the clatter of glasses as they ate.

They came into the living room, my signal to go. I got up with a sigh and headed for the kitchen. The dishes were already on the side, waiting for me to wash. I got on with it silently, trying not to make any noise at all.

I finished quickly, then went back to the living room. They smiled as I cam in, like always. My mothers smile was comforting, reassuring. I sat on the floor, next to my mothers feet. She ran her fingers through my hair gently. She sighed in comptemptment, and I could just picture the proud smile on her face.

No matter what, I will always have my mother. She is my rock, she helps my through all this. Always ready with painkillers and hugs. I love my mother dearly, and I think she loves me just as much.

It soon got to eight-oh-clock and I sighed getting up. I said goodnight to my parents and I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek then went to my father. I bent down and he grabbed my arm gently, holding me there.

"Goodnight, angel." He whispered. I nodded, trying to keep the tears back.

"Goodnight father." He kissed my cheek and let me go. With one last smile, I left, going up the stairs.

I flopped onto my bed, letting the tears come. He always did this, be nice to me then bam, it happens. I just have to wait now, I know it's coming. It always does. I wiped my tears, then looked at the ceiling.

I do this every night. No point trying to sleep, it isn't going to happen. I never sleep anymore, just wait till I pass out. I will, eventually. It happens every time.

A door slammed downstairs, before it heard loud footsteps in the stairs. I sat up on the bed, waiting for it.

_APOV_

_I could hear the footsteps getting closer to my bedroom door. It opened, slamming in the wall behind it and making me jump. I shivered in pure fear as I looked at him. _

_He stalked towards me as I tried to get away. I scooted up the bed, towards the headboard. He chuckled at me, at my attempts, but didn't stop. Grabbing my ankle, he pulled me back down the bed. He pulled so hard, I heard my ankle crunch, almost like he broke it. A loud scream left my lips and he loved it, tugging harder. _

_I clamped my lips shut, not wanting him to hear my cries anymore. Once I was where he wanted me, he brought his fist back, bringing it back down on to my nose. _

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, snapping me from my vision. My hands flew to my ankle, I could almost feel her pain. I realised it wasn't me in pain and I hung my head, shaking it. I feel so helpless. I should be there for her, helping her.

"It's getting worse. I am seeing more and more every time. What am I suppose to do Jasper?" I cried. He smiled sadly and came over to me, holding me. I just feel like this is all my fault. I should be helping her. It's the only reason I can think of. Why am I getting these visions? I get one everyday, at about the same time.

I let Jasper hold me for a while, comforting me. Since these visions started, I haven't been myself. I hardly shop anymore and I hardly see Jasper or any other family member. I try my best to be the same, but these visions make me feel awful.

"Just wait Alice. Maybe they will show you who she is. Or who he is. I don't know Alice, but it will get better. I promise." I nodded into his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there for, but soon Everyone else came back from their hunt. Esme kissed my cheek then went upstairs, designing our new house. Rose gave me a small smile before dragging Emmett upstairs. Edward plopped onto the settee next to me and took my hand.

"It will all be okay." I tried to nod, but couldn't bring myself to do it. He sighed and got up again, following Carlisle to his study

I can't understand why I am getting these visions. They drive me mad and I seriously think I have a headache. Can vampires even get headaches?

"No Alice, they can't." Edward's voice came from upstairs. I scowled at him mental.

"Get out of my head!" I scolded. I could hear his laughter from here. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair. I just hope that this girl, who ever she is, is okay.

**BPOV**

I couldn't move. My head was pounding and it hurt to open my eyes. The ankle that he had pulled was pulsing, throbbing. I sucked in a deep breath and regretted it instantly. It felt like my ribs were stabbing me from the inside, trying to pop my lungs like a balloon

I opened my eyes, being blinded by the light coming through the window. I scrambled to place my hands on the floor, to push myself up. I planted them and got on my knees, moaning in pain. I tried to lift myself, but feel back to the floor, a scream coming from my lips. I clutched my wrist, knowing it's broken.

My door swung open, my mother came running in. She gasped as she sore me and ran over, putting the bottle of water and pills next to me on the floor.

"This is getting out of hand." She shook her head sadly. I shook my head too.

"I'm fine. Or I will be after those pills." She nodded and opened the bottle. After I swallowed the pills and chugged the water, she helped me get dressed. It took a while, but we got there in the end.

Renee, my mother, helped me into the bathroom. I limped in and shut the door behind me. I stared at my reflection blankly. I don't even recognise the person in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was broken, her lips cut open and both hr eyes black. A blue bruise dominated her left cheek, the shape of a hand. A cut from her hair line to her eyebrow was still bleeding, soaking her hair in crimson.

A silent sob left my lips. Why me? Why does this happen to me? What did I ever do wrong? What I have I done to deserve this? I got a cloth and wiped away the blood, dabbing the bruises gently. I put thick cover up all over my face, dulling the bruises, but not making them invisible.

I wrapped my ankle and wrist in bandages and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I sighed, leaving the bathroom. Renee was outside, a worried look on her face.

"You can stay home today. I'll ring the school." I shook my head.

"I'm fine mum. I promise. It's not as bad as it looks." She scowled at the floor.

"It's never been this bad before." I put my finger under her chin, making her eyes meet mine.

"I don't care. Your fine and that's all I care about." A tears feel down her cheek, dripping off her nose. I chuckled and wiped it away.

She stopped crying and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise. It will stop." I shrugged, knowing it won't.

"I have to go now." She nodded and gently pulled my in for a hug. It wasn't tight but I still winced at the contact.

"Go on, I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Bye mummy." She smiled at the name.

I hobbled down the stairs and out the door, grabbing my bag on the way. It was raining, a surprise for Forks. Not. The wind was just as cold, if not colder, than the rain. It blew through my thin clothes, hand-me-downs from Renee. We have little money and need to save it for 'important' things.

As the school nears, my ankle got worse. I went from limping, to dragging it alone. It hurt to put pressure on it so I bit my lips to stop the tears. I stopped and looked to the sky, silently asking God for relief, to help me, just a little.

He answered with a lash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Typical. I sighed and carried on walking. The quicker I get there the better. As I was walking though, a silver Volvo sped past me, splashing me with a deep, muddle puddle.

"This is not my day!" I screamed to the sky, not able to hold it in anymore. A tear escaped, mixing with the rain. I didn't wipe it away, there's no point.

I looked down and noticed the Volvo had stopped. It was still running, just idle on the side of the road. I looked at the floor as I passed it, not wanting the people in the car to think I am nosey. I gripped my bag tighter with my good hand, which is luckily my writing hand.

I arrived at the school gates and noticed the same silver Volvo driving past me, going into a free parking space. Who car is that? I have never seen it before? I thought. With a shrug I carried on towards the school.

I happily noticed that Tanya and her groupies weren't at the doors, ready to terrorise me. Instead, they were joining the crowd that had formed around the new Volvo. I think I heard someone talking about new students coming.

I hobbled to my locker, trying my hardest to not look in pain. It's hard when you are in agony thought. I got out what I needed and dumped the rest. Locking the door, I walked slowly to my first class. I sat down with a sigh, secretly resting my leg on the chair next to me.

I didn't have any lesson with the new students, which I soon found out were the Cullen's. But as I walked into the lunch room, I noticed that they were all sat around my table. I frowned, and regretted it. By frowning, the scab on my forehead pulled, making blood trickle down my cheek. I wiped it on the back of my hand and looked up.

All the Cullen's were looking at me, their eyes pitch black…..

**Cliffy? Was it okay? Any questions?**

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the wait, I have been super busy. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	4. Bathroom dramas

**Please enjoy.**

_I didn't have any lesson with the new students, which I soon found out were the Cullen's. But as I walked into the lunch room, I noticed that they were all sat around my table. I frowned, and regretted it. By frowning, the scab on my forehead pulled, making blood trickle down my cheek. I wiped it on the back of my hand and looked up._

_All the Cullen's were looking at me, their eyes pitch black….._

**Bathroom drama. **

Their gazes were intense as they glared at me. I shivered and wiped yet more blood off my brow as it trickled down my cheeks. The small girl grabbed a blonde man, as if holding him into his seat, not letting him move.

A stunning blonde woman turned towards me more fully now, her eyes the most intense and filled with more pure hate than the others. If I wasn't who I am, I think I would of died from fright. But, I am who I am, I see that kind of hate everyday and it doesn't bother me.

I sighed, my eyes falling to the floor as I turned, hobbling back out of the canteen again. I went into the nearest bathroom and got some tissue, trying to stop the bleeding. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing the blood that had dried on my cheek.

I got more tissue and wet it, wiping off the blood without the cover-up coming off too. The cut had stopped now so I moved the tissue, really looking at myself this time. Why can't be beautiful? Why can't I have friends? Some many questions I want answers to, but I don't have the time to ask them. Why bother? I'll never get the answers I want to hear anyway.

My once bright, brown eyes stared back at me. I looked along my face, noticing how easy it is to see the bruises that hide under all the make-up. A tear escaped, taking away some more of the make-up. I stared at the dirty ceiling, willing them back.

I couldn't stop the tears as I looked at myself again. Why do I let this happen to me? Well, it's not like I could ever stop. It if it doesn't happen to me, it will happen to her. I can't let that happen. I moved, putting more pressure on my other foot, forgetting about the pain.

I screamed as my ankle crunched again, falling to the floor. I landed with a thud and grabbed my ankle, trying to hold it together. The tears now flowed uncontrollably as I gripped my foot with my one good hand.

Lifting my trouser leg, I felt sick. My stomach churned as I took it in. I could clearly see the brake, the bone's sticking outwards just under the skin, leaving a huge bump there. Blue and black dominated the whole ankle, as well as my foot and shin.

I tried to move my hand, but the pain intensified, if that's even possible. Another small cry let my lips as I replaced my hand. I can't get up. I'm stuck here. I lent back against the wall, looking up. _Please, God. If you can here me, help! _I prayed. I'm not a very religious person, but there is no-one else to ask for help.

The door swung open suddenly, making me jump in shock. I looked up, before looking back at my ankle.

"What's that matter with you?" Tanya snared, walking over to me. I didn't reply, trying to think of anything other than the mind numbing pain.

"I asked you a question!" She yelled, towering over me. I didn't look up at her, knowing I wouldn't like the glare on her face.

"I think I broke my ankle." I sniffled quietly. She laughed. She actually laughed. It bounced off the walls and rang in my ears.

"Good. I hope it hurts." She checked herself in the mirror, then left, leaving me here.

I groaned out loud, wanting someone to find me. To get me to a hospital I don't even like hospitals, but I would gladly go right now. I sighed, more tears falling. Banging my head against the way, I waited for someone, anyone to come.

**APOV**

I sat with my family in the lunch room, occasionally looking around the room. The food in front of my made me scrunch my nose up. I could hear the chatter of everyone lese as they sat in their own groups.

I turned to Jasper, he was smiling at me, looking deep into my eyes. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him chastely. When I pulled away, he was still smiling.

"I love you." He whispered. I know my family can hear it, but I don't care.

"I love you too." He ran a finger over my cheek, before cupping my face in his hand. I leaned into his touch, loving every second of it.

We sat for a while, staring into each others eyes. That was, until he tensed up. He was staring behind me, towards the door. I followed his eyes and looked questionably. A young girl with beautiful mahogany hair was stood looking towards us. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

She frowned, a scab opening on her forehead. I breathed in and felt the burn in my throat as the delicious smell hit my nose. The whole table was now looking towards the girl, glaring. I griped hold of Jasper, knowing her was the most likely to go after the poor girl.

She sighed, almost silently before her eyes feel to the floor, defeated. She limped out the room, going down the hall. Her footsteps were loud in my ears as she moved. I swallowed back my thirst, willing the delectable smell to leave the room.

A door opened down the way, the girls bathroom. I could hear her breath as she moved around in their. Her steps were silent, but as my hearing is so advance I could hear it. The sink ran, water gushing in the sink.

A new smell hit my senses. Tears. I looked to Jasper and he looked like he was in agony. He pleaded with me to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't find myself wanting to leave the school. Edward must of read my thoughts because he grabbed Jasper and pulled him from the school, running at human sped towards the Volvo.

Rose stayed with me when Emmett followed the guys. I got out of the seat, trying to get closer to the girl in the bathroom. Rose followed me and pulled me into an empty classroom, just a wall away from the young girl.

She sighed, before shuffling about. I winced as something cracked, and a scream left the girls lips. I sped towards the door, going to help her, but Rose grabbed me, putting her finger to her lips. I nodded.

I could hear the girl fall to the floor, sobbing. I could almost smell the pain and fear running through her veins. She kept crying, whimpering. I silently begged Rose to let me go, but she wouldn't.

Before long, footsteps sounding on the floor, going towards the bathroom. Yes, this girl will help her. The door opened

"What's that matter with you?" Tanya snared. I shuddered. Tanya is one of the girls that had already tried it on with all the guys. Of course, they all declined, but she won't give up.

"I asked you a question!" She yelled. I gasped. How can she talk to the poor girl like that? What is wrong with her?

"I think I broke my ankle." The young girl sniffled quietly. Her voice was small and scared now, making my dead heart brake. Tanya laughed. Her disgusting laugh rang through the walls. Even Rose snarled at the sound.

"Good. I hope it hurts." Her laughed stopped and she moved about before leaving the room.

She was still laughing as she went into the lunch room, telling all hr friends about what she had seen. This poor girl. By the way Tanya and those girls were talking about her, she wasn't liked. What has she done wrong?

This is our families first day here and I have already feel horrible for the young human. A gentle tapping sounded, coming from where she slumped on the floor. The tears didn't stop as the tapping increased. What is she doing.

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch and the start of lesson. I didn't feel like going to class so I was going to stay here, knowing this room won't be used. Rose wouldn't let me though, being her stubborn self. She said that someone will find the young girl and she will be okay.

I went with Rose, against my better judgement, slamming the door behind me. I just hope that girl is okay.

**BPOV**

The pain was getting worse, making my whole body ache. I need to get out of here. A door next door shut, making the stalls shake in the bathroom. I didn't hear footsteps, hoping that whoever was out there hadn't walked away yet.

"Help! Anybody help!" I called. No-one came. The tears had stopped now, completely dried up.

Will this always be my life? Lonely, hurt in the corner? Probably, I don't deserve anything else. I deserve to be hurt, to be lonely. I know I'm loved. She loves me and I know that. If she could, she would stop this. But I won't let her. I am doing this for her.

The door slowly opened and someone came in, gasping as they saw me.

**Short, I know. Please don't kill me. Is it okay other than that though? I'm sorry of its really bad, I think it is anyway. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	5. Strangers with familiar faces

**I would just like to say that I have never broken a bone or anything like that, so I am sorry if this is at all wrong. If it is, just go along with it please? Thanks a lot. Enjoy. **

_The door slowly opened and someone came in, gasping as they saw me._

**Strangers with familiar faces. **

I looked at Angela Webber, we have some classes together and let my head fall forward, wiping away tears with my bad hand. I winced when I moved it, but my ankle is so much worse.

"Hi." I mumbled, uncomfortable with her staring at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming over and getting to my level. I shrugged, but another cry left my lips. My ankle throbbed, letting me know I need to get help.

"No." I shook my head. I'm so pathetic. Why do I even bother anymore.

"Why, what's the matter." Her voice was soothing, like she was talking to a child.

"I broke my ankle." I lifted my trouser leg a little, showing her. He looked and winced, heaving a little.

"We need to get you to the hospital." She reached for her phone. I don't like hospitals, but I'm in too much pain to care. I'm too tired to care anymore.

She talked frantically into the phone. Her eyes glancing at my ankle every now and again, before she would look away, disgusted. I could feel my lips cracking, they're dry. I swept my tongue out, running it over my lips, giving them moisture.

She must have noticed, as she opened her bag, pulling out a cool bottle of water. Unscrewing the lid, she passed me the bottle. I didn't take it at first and she rolled her eyes, offering it again. I reluctantly took it, bringing the cool rim to my shaky lips.

I took a big sip, swallowing it greedily, before taking the bottle away and giving it back to her. She put the lid back on, and put it next to me. She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. Her eyes went to my ankle again before her eyes met mine.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." She admitted. I rolled my eyes. It isn't like we have had classes together for three years.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I blushed. She nodded.

"I'm Ang…" I cut her off.

"I know who you are." I snapped. She nodded, her face sad. I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Angela. This is just really bad and I want to go home." She looked back up again and smiled slightly.

A pain ran up my leg and I cried out, very loudly. Angela jumped, before asking me what the matter was. I shook my head, trying to breathe and not ready to talk. When I was ready to talk, I told her I was fine and she should really get back to lesson.

"The hospital told me to stay with you, in case something happens." I grimaced, not wanting to go anywhere.

The paramedics soon arrived, coming into the bathroom. They got to work, strapping my ankle and loading me onto a stretcher. I blushed the whole time, really enjoying the gas and air they gave me.

I breathed in deeply, letting the gas make my head go funny. As they wheeled me out the bathroom, people gathered around the bathroom, wondering why the ambulance is here. As I got wheeled past people started whispering.

'_Who is that?_' Some said. '_Is she new_.' Many asked. Oh, and my personal favourite. '_Oh, it's just Bella_.' I nearly laughed out loud. Yeah, just Bella. It doesn't matter. Just plain, boring ducky hurt her leg. As they said that to their friends, they would shrug and flee the scene, going back to class.

They loaded me into the back of the ambulance, the head teacher coming out to investigate. He even gave me confused looks, like he didn't know who I am. It's like I am in a world full of strangers with familiar faces.

The paramedic shut the door, making me panic. There's no way out. I'm locked in.

"My mum. I want my mum." I begged, turning to the nurse. She nodded and asked for the name and number. She spoke to her, after I had given the number, and told me that she would meet me there.

The sirens were loud as the ambulance sped through the streets. A doctor looked at my ankle and grimaced, it must be worse than I originally thought. The doors opened and I could see my mothers panicked face. She was trying to get to me as I was wheeled out the back of the cab.

When she got to me, she took my hand, holding it tightly. I smiled at her, well I tried. They wheeled me into the hospital, running through the halls with me, banging the bottom of the bed on doors to open them. Do they not know where the injury is?

A man, who's beauty stunned me, met us half way to the emergency room. His bright blonde hair's geld back and his skin is even paler than mine. His shirt showed off his very defined chest and his face was inhumanly beautiful. I looked up to find his amazing golden eyes looking back at me. I blushed and looked away, taking big gulps of the air. Might as well enjoy it while I can.

"Hello Isabella, I'm doctor Cullen." He smiled while I grimaced. I hate my name! He noticed my grimace. "Are you okay? Any pain?" He asked. My mother answered for me.

"It's just she prefers Bella." He nodded, writing something on my chart. He took over from the paramedics, pushing my bed into a room. He settled me in the centre of the room, against the wall and put the sides down.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" I just nodded, letting my head fall back. I don't really want to see it again. I could feel him moving my trousers, trying to get to it. When he finally go to it, he made a 'Mmhmm' noise and wrote something down. My mother gasped and her hand went to her mouth, holding back tears. I know what she's thinking. I grabbed her free hand and squeezed lightly.

Doctor Cullen went out the room, to get something I think. My mother came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"He's cute." She whispered.

"Who?" I crinkled my brow in confusion.

"Doctor Cullen." She admitted, shrugging. I laughed out loud, the gas taking effect. He is though, very manly and handsome. I can't help but think I know the surname from somewhere. I'll ponder that later.

"What about Charlie?" I giggled. She smiled a little.

"I love him, he's my husband." She answered, bobbing her shoulder up and down. I shook my head. She is such a teenager sometimes.

When doctor Cullen returned, he had scrubs on and a big black doctors bag.

"Hello again." He said politely, nodding to my mother in a friendly nature. She swooned and I had to hold back the laughter. I really like this gas.

"Hi." She squeaked, finally finding her voice again. He smiled a little, obviously finding her very funny. I know I do.

"Now Bella, I need to reline this break. But we need to x-ray first to find out how broken it is." I nodded, gulping more air.

He took me to x-ray, my mother staying in my room. He took the pictures, the developed them while I waited in the room I was put in. My mother sat in the corner, texting Charlie to tell him where we are and to not worry, about anything.

Doctor Cullen returned, x-rays in hand and a blank look on his face. He put them up and explain to my mother what everything meant. I didn't listen, not wanting to know all the technical things.

"….So we will use a mixture of inhalation sedation and general anaesthetic to reline the bone." I tuned back in at the end. Renee nodded and shot me a sympathetic look. I looked at the doctor like he had sprouted two heads. What the hell is inhalation sedation?

"Gas and air." He chuckled, looking over to me. I blushed, realizing I had said that out loud. Stupid mind filter.

He placed the black bag he had brought in early on the end of the bed, next to my broken ankle. He pulled out all different things, some I have seen and some I haven't. I was so confused until he pulled something out I would know anywhere. A needle.

He filled the syringe with some see through stuff and pulled on a pair of gloves. I could feel myself starting to panic and the tears coming back. I hate needles. Sweat trickled down my forehead, my hands going clammy. My head was spinning and I took deep breaths, trying to clam myself.

"You will only feel a small scratch." He told me, seeing my panic. I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. Renee grabbed my hand and I squeezed it, trying to find any form of comfort.

I felt the needle enter my skin and I tensed, gripping her hand tighter. My whole body was screaming in protest as I made it hard, trying to keep all my muscles locked. The liquid burned as it entered, quickly numbing the surrounding area. He quickly extracted the needle, and put pressure on the tiny hole there.

I un-tensed my body and opened my eyes, looking up at Renee. She smiled down at me, telling me I was very brave. I nodded, breathing deeply. Ever since I was little I have heated needles, nobody know why, not even I do, but I just can't stand them.

Doctor Cullen informed us he has to wait until the anaesthetic takes effect before he can reline the bone. I winced just thinking about it. Soon I couldn't feel my toes and it worked up my foot before the whole bottom half of my leg was numb.

"I'm sorry." He said softly positioning himself at the bottom of the bed. Before I could ask what he was talking about, he grabbed my ankle and snapped it back in place.

It made a loud crack and I screamed, a pain running up my leg. Tears sprang to my eyes, running down my face. Renee held her ears as my scream didn't stop. I needed to breath so I stopped screaming, breathing deeply. Doctor Cullen put all his stuff back into his bag then turned to me, pulling something else out. Cast equipment.

He got to work, wrapping my ankle and plastering it while I got the tears under control. Once the white bandages were in place he pulled out multicoloured strips of fabric.

"What colour?" He asked. I pointed to the sky blue one. The colour stood out the most to me and he smiled, putting it over the top of the cast.

After I was sorted, he got me some crutches and set them to the right height for my arms. From previous brakes, I know how to use them so there was no need for him to go over it with me. Renee signed the release papers and spoke to doctor Cullen about when I will need to come back again. Three weeks for a check up. Great.

When everything was sorted they both came back over to me.

"Well, Bella, I look forward to seeing you again." I tried to smile and nodded.

"You too doctor Cullen." He smiled and turned to my mother.

"Will you be with her when she comes back?" She nodded. "I will see you then, then." He chuckled. She also laughed. Weird.

"Thanks for everything." I said, braking mum out of her ogling.

"No problem. If you have any pain or trouble come back and I will see you." I nodded and stood, grabbing my crutches.

I walked with Renee to her car, getting in the front seat and laying the crutches over the back seats. She got in the drivers side and pulled out the parking lot, going towards our house. She didn't speak on the way there, knowing what my injury meant. I felt bad instantly.

We pulled up and his car was in the driveway. She gulped and got out, going to the house to explain everything to him. I waited for five minutes before getting out and grabbing my crutches. I hopped into the house and up the stairs, desperately trying to ignore my mothers screams.

**Good? Bad? Questions?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	6. Why bother?

**The Cullen's don't know that it is Bella that is being abused. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy. **

_We pulled up and his car was in the driveway. She gulped and got out, going to the house to explain everything to him. I waited for five minutes before getting out and grabbing my crutches. I hopped into the house and up the stairs, desperately trying to ignore my mothers screams._

**Why bother?**

I limped quietly down the stairs, not wanting to disturb anything. Last night, after my mothers screams had stopped, I slept well, the best I had in a long time. I didn't have to worry about anything happening to me tonight.

I got downstairs, listening out for any sign of life. I could hear movement in the kitchen, and like always, I went there. Went I got to the door, my mother was in there, her back to me. She turned when the sound of my crutches hit the wooden floor, making a tapping sound.

I gasped when I took in her face. I felt like crying. Her face was covered in a deep purple, ad cuts ran all over her face, leaving deep scars. She could hardly open one of her eyes and her whole face was contort in pain.

"Oh, mum." I gasped, trying not to cry.

"Hey baby. I'm fine. Don't worry everything will be okay." She came over and cupped my cheek with her cold hand, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

I took a painkiller and had a glass of water before I grabbed my crutches and my bag. I walked to the door and turned back to my mother. She leaned over the kitchen counter, holding her face in her hands. Her body shook as she cried.

I turned, not being able to watch anymore and left, shutting the door behind me. I hobbled to school, stopping every few minutes to have a break. Car sped past, like everyday as I walked, never stopping. One the plus side, it wasn't raining today.

I nearly laughed out loud, the only plus I have in my life right no is the fact there is no rain. Other's my age would have so many pluses in their life, that they would never need another plus. A small wooden bench was on the path just in front of me and I walked over, sitting on it.

I took in a deep breath, looking down at my hands. Scars dominate my arms and both my hands, making map-like patterns. Pushing my sleeve up further, I traced the on of the worst scars on my body with my finger tip. I can still remember the day it happened.

He had come, out of his head with drugs and alcohol. That day, he brought friends and they had knives. I locked myself in the bathroom, refusing to come out. But, as always, he used her as a threat. I soon came out, my tail between my legs.

He had taken me downstairs, gripping my hair as I cried out in pain. He threw me into the living room and came in after me, locking the front door before hand. My screams were loud as the took off my clothes and pinned me to the floor, cutting patters into my skin.

The one on my arm, they had pressed to hard. The blood wouldn't stop. My mother had found me in a puddle of my own blood. I was nearly dead.

I snapped out of the thoughts, tears running down my face. I shook my head, trying to clear it. No point dwelling on the past, it can only get worse. I got up with a sigh and grabbed the crutches again, making my way to school.

Nothing ever changes about this school, always the same everyday. Students littering the car par, teachers pushing through the crowds and going into the school. The populars, glaring at me from the doorway as I come through the parking lot.

However today was different. I noticed, all of the Cullen's, stood with the populars. None looked at me, talking quietly to themselves, but they were there. Great, more people to make fun of me.

I didn't slow or stop, I carried on struggling, trying to get into the school. The populars noticed and stood in a line, not making any room for me to pass. I sighed and stood there, looking at the floor. I'll let them say what the have to, then they will move. They will get bored and let me pass, waiting till they think of something else spiteful to say.

"So, Ducky. How's your leg?" Tanya asked, her voice harsh. I shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" Jessica asked, like she is talking to a baby. I shrugged again.

"So, Duck. I was walking past your house last night. And I heard screaming. I think it was mamma duck. Was she sleeping with a new man? Was he a bit rough?" She asked, making everyone laugh. My head shot up, glaring at her.

"Shut up!" I demanded. I know I will get in trouble now, but I don't care. No-one talks about my mother. She raised her eyebrow walking towards me.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She sneered. I stood my ground, willing to take what ever she has to give.

"I said shut up, Stupid." I rolled my eyes.

Next thing I know, I am on the floor. My crutches being kicked out from under me. I feel, my bottom hitting the ground hard. They all laughed, except the Cullen's. The Cullen family stayed where they are as the rest walked away, giggling about how stupid I am.

I let my head fall forward, not ready to get up just yet. Tears sprang to my eyes. The fall had made me land on lots of my bruises, making my body throb. The cold floor made me shiver. I looked around, not moving my head to locate my crutches. They were just next to me, I could reach them from here.

I shut my eyes tight, letting a tear fall. Why hide my pain anymore? I let everything take me over, all the pain I have kept locked away took me under. My whole world came crashing down around me. The sad thing is, I have no-one to help me pick myself up.

My heart ached and my stomach turned. My body and my mind wants me to get up, not to let everything keep me down, but my heart doesn't want me to. It wants to stay down, to give up. My mind is slowly starting to agree.

My body shook as a sob escaped my lips. Nobody likes me, the only person that talks to me in my mother, and she has to, it's her job to be nice to me. I have never thought about suicide, but right now, I would consider it an option.

**APOV**

I stood with my family, watching this poor girl cry on the floor. She just sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, her head down. I could see, and smell, the tears as the fell onto her lap. She didn't even move to wipe them away.

How could they do that to her? She didn't even do anything to them, she just wanted to get into school.

"What is she thinking, dude?" Emmett asked, not moving his eyes from her body.

"I can't hear her." Edward replied. I frowned, really wanting to know. She surprised me by sobbing, very loudly. Her whole body shook and I wanted to comfort her.

Jasper grunted in pain, clutching his head and making all eyes go to him, even the young girls. She stared at him, a mask of confusion on her face.

"So….Much…Pain…Self-loathing" He grunted out, gasping for air he doesn't need. The girls face grew more confused as she reached for her crutches. She got them and tried to stand, but she couldn't. The crutches slipped and made her fall again. After trying a few more times, she gave up. Shaking her head sadly, a sad smile on her face.

The look on her face indicated she was giving up more than trying to give up. Jasper feel to his knees, clutching his head in agony. I got down to his level, trying to comfort him.

"Not me. Her." I nodded, going over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. She shrugged, not looking up. "Do you need help?" I asked. She snorted, which made Emmett laugh loudly. She jumped in shock, her hand going to her racing heart and a blush covering her cheeks.

I breathed in, and her scent hit me. She smelt amazing, like lavender and freesia, but with a hint of strawberries. It is the most mouth water smell I have ever come across. My throat burned, but I swallowed, dulling the burn.

"You need to get up, it's going to rain." She shrugged again. Not one for talking. "Please talk to me." I begged, not knowing what to do.

"Go to class. I'm fine." She sniffled, her voice so sad. It broke my already dead heart.

"Not if you don't." I insisted. That did it. She looked up, glaring at me. It was almost scary.

"Why does everyone have to control me? Why can't I be left alone? Everyday, someone tells me what to do, and I am fed up!" She fumed. "I'm fed up with everything! Why me? Why me?" She began sobbing again. I don't know what came over me, but I took her in my stone arms, letting her cry into me.

Emmett and Rose took Jasper away, into the nearest forest to run home. Edward stood, watching over us, not saying a word. She cried for about twenty minutes before she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Her voice was thick and a blush covered her cheeks again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Edward said, making us both look up. When the girl saw my brother, her blush darkened and her eyes widened. I nearly laughed when her heart spluttered than sped up. Edward smiled and she smiled timidly back, looking down.

"I'm Alice, by the way. And that's Edward, my brother." I told her. She nodded and looked up quickly, before looking at her casted ankle.

"I'm Bella Swan." She said her name like it was dirt. I smiled, trying to cheer her up.

I got up and offered her my hand. She looked at it, the took it in her own, letting me lift her. I know I can life anything, but this girl weighed basically nothing. Looking at her now, I can tell she covers herself with clothes that make her look twice her size.

She wiped her face again and I gasped. When she touched her face, some sort of make-up came off with it, showing a huge bruise. Humans wouldn't be able to see t, but because of my super eyes sight I can. Edward noticed too.

I didn't say anything, sensing I wouldn't get an answer anyway. Edward grabbed her crutches, passing them to her. She blushed and mumbled a thank you, making Edward smile a little. They would be so cute together. I saw Edward scowl at me and I smiled at him, making him roll his eyes.

We walked with Bella to her first class and said out goodbyes to her. I walked silently next to Edward to our first class, knowing we would talk about this when we get home. I text Jasper, asking if he is alright. He said he is now and they are taking Esme hunting. But they promise to be back when we get home.

I smiled, I love my husband. He always knows what I want an always knows how to make me happy. Edward grimaced, obviously reading my thoughts. He should stay out of my head then.

School finished quickly and I didn't see Bella again. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Esme were at the house when Edward and I arrived. We decided to wait for Carlisle before we discussed everything.

Judging the state Bella got into, I'm guessing she has a lot of troubles. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

**Good? Bad? Questions? **

**I must say, this was soooo hard to write. I wanted to make it amazing, but I don't think I did. I am so sorry if my crappy writing ruined the whole story. Please stay with me, it will all get better. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	7. Discussions

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourite'd and alerted this story. It means the world to me. **

**Me and a close friend of mine, **_beth-1995x_**, are writing a book. Yes an actual book! I don't know if it will be any good, but I though I would tell you, my loyal readers. **

**Also, please can you check out her stories? They are very good. Either copy her name, or go to my page. Give it ago, we will both appreciates it! **

**Thanks and Enjoy. **

_Judging the state Bella got into, I'm guessing she has a lot of troubles. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid._

**Discussions.**

**APOV**

When Carlisle got home, I was sat in the living room, reading a fashion magazine. He smiled briefly before going to find Esme. I could hear her calling his name from the kitchen, asking if they could talk for a while.

After Esme had talked to him, we all sat at the table, waiting for Carlisle to get changed before we start. I know we don't really need to wait for him to be in he same room, but it's nice to act normal sometimes.

I just hope Bella is okay. She got into such a state this morning. She broke down on the floor, sobbing in front of me and my family. Anyone else would have tried to get up or at least not broken down until everyone else had left.

I shook my head, clearing it and focused on Carlisle and Esme as they walked into the room. He sat at the head of the table and she sat to his right, taking his hand, holding it proudly. I smiled at the sight. They are truly the perfect couple. I envy them sometimes, but I know there is no-one better for me than Jasper.

He turned and smiled at me, obviously sensing my devotion to him. I smiled back before we both turned to Carlisle. He stared at the table, taking deep breaths. When he looked up, he looked to Edward, telling him something silently. Edward nodded slightly before looking away. I'll ask later.

Carlisle sighed, making my head snap in his directing. I smiled sheepishly when I saw him looking at me. He shook his head, smiling.

"Now, will someone please tell me what this is all about?" He asked. We all looked to Edward and he nodded.

"We were all outside the front doors at school, when this girl came along. She had broken her ankle and was using crutches. This girl from school, Tanya, waited until she came over and when she did, she was horrid to her. Saying horrible thing about the girls mother. The girl snapped back, not liking what she was saying. The next thing we know, the girl is on the floor and everyone else walked away laughing." He looked at the table as he finished.

"Her emotions were all over the place." Jasper added. "She was in pain, physical and emotional, before they even looked in her direction. But after everything Tanya did, she broke down. I have never, in my whole existence, experienced so much pain. She hates herself." He shook his head frowning. I rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. He offered a small smile.

"When Rose and Emmett took Jasper away, Edward and I spoke to the girl. We found out her name is Bella Swan." I looked at Carlisle. He looked angry.

"I know her." He told us, looking up. "She came in yesterday with a broken ankle. I fixed it up for her. The brake was awful and by the looks of it, it wasn't an accident. Someone hurt her on purpose."

"But Rose and I heard the brake. She did it in the girls bathroom." I added.

"The x-ray showed it was a fracture that broke." I frowned. What happened to her?

We all sat in silence, letting all the information sink in. Is someone hurting this poor girl? How could anyone do that? She seems so shy, she would never hurt anyone. Is she being hurt though? Or was it really an accident? These things happen, right?

"I looked over her file." Carlisle added, braking the silence. "This isn't the first time. She visit's the hospital quiet a lot. Her records show that it was all accidents, but they can't be." I sighed sadly. Is Tanya doing all this to her? Is it Tanya that originally hurt the poor girls ankle.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice hopeful for any other reason.

"I'm afraid so Alice." I nodded sadly and turned to Jasper. He took me into his arms, feeling my sadness for the poor girl.

"Nobody deserve that." Rose murmured. I looked at her in shock. She feels sorry for this girl? Really?

A shocked silence fell over us, all of us staring at Rose.

"What? How did I come to be a vampire?" She asked bitterly. We all nodded, accepting that answer. We all know that Rose had a hard human life. Worse than all of us put together. She could have had everything she ever wanted, only to have it ripped away from her, by the she truly loved.

_I sat on the bed, my back against the wall and my legs out in front of me. Doors slammed downstairs, bottles smashed. I could hear it all as it vibrated through the house. I sniffled, wiping away tears as they ran down my cheeks. _

_I heard a scream from downstairs and I jumped up, grabbed my crutches, and going over to the door. I cracked it open and peered round it. Shouting came from downstairs and I went over, slowly hobbling down the stairs. _

_I got to the bottom and breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't fall. I sat on the bottom stair, ready and waiting in case I'm needed. _

"_I won't let you! Not any more!" My mother screamed, making me wince as the noise rang in my ears. _

"_Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" He yelled back. Skin hitting skin rang out the room as the door opened. He smirked as he walked out and into the kitchen. The smell of alcohol and weed wafted over to me, coming from the room. I looked in the room, my mother on the floor, clutching her already hurt face in her hands. _

"_Oh, mum." I gasped going over and kneeling down next to her. She shook her head sadly, trying to get up. I helped her up, trying to get stable on the crutches at the same time. _

_I helped her over to a chair, sitting her on it. She looked so small and scared, huddled up to herself. Movement stopped in the kitchen, steel cap boot walking through the hall and towards us. I turned to see him stood in the doorway, smirking as he took in the sight of my mother. _

"_Leave her alone." I sneered as he walked towards us. He laughed without humour. _

"_What are you going to do?" He slurred, stopping in front of me. _

"_Hurt me, not her." I begged, more tears falling. He nodded and smiled, raising his hands in a fist. "No." My mother cried as he hand snapped forward, making my world go black. _

I came out the vision, my eyes staying on the table. I shook my head, knowing tears would be falling if I could still cry. I could feel the fear running through her veins, I could almost smell it. The amount of love that girl showed towards her mother is amazing. I even felt it in my long, dead heart.

She stood up for her, she let herself crumple to the floor as she was hit. She let her mother get away as she took the hits instead. How brave is she to have done that? I could never have the amount of strength she has, even though I am a vampire. Will I ever meet this girl? Will I ever get to tell her how amazing and strong I think she is?

"Another one?" Rosalie asked, placing her hand on top of my own. I nodded and held her hand, searching for comfort. When I looked up, she offered me a small smile, which I tried to return, but looked more like a grimace.

I tried to analyse the vision. This is the first time anyone has ever spoken in them. The first time someone other than her and him have been in them, this time her mother. I could see more of the house, not just her bedroom. I could feel the carpet under her bare foot as she walked, the cast on her foot.

I frowned. She has a broken ankle? Could it be where she was grabbed in the last vision? Did he do that to her? Wait, she had a broken ankle, surely that can give me some clues as to who it is. I just have to keep an eye out for people with a broken ankle.

"I'll help." Edward muttered. I smiled at him in thanks.

I sat thinking. Why can't I see who this girl is? I can help her and her family. I need to find out who she is, I will not give up. I was given these visions for a reason, and I am going to found out why.

**Sorry! I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it here. Also, I know, it's bad, not one of my bests. I m so sorry! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	8. Telling?

**Enjoy! **

_I sat thinking. Why can't I see who this girl is? I can help her and her family. I need to find out who she is, I will not give up. I was given these visions for a reason, and I am going to found out why._

**Telling?**

My head's pounding, making me unable to see straight. I tried to look around me, to find where I am. I found I am still in the living room, all alone. I squinted my eyes, trying to look at the clock above the television. Nine-twenty. I groaned. Great, I'm late for school.

I laid my head back on the floor, trying to will my body up, knowing I won't get up will out the will. I can't get up. If I pretend I haven't woke up, maybe I could stay home today. But, would my father allow it? Will he let me stay home, or will he make me go to school, like he does everyday?

It hurt my head trying to think it all over. Glass smashing in the kitchen made my eyes snap open. My mother cursed, before walking towards the room I'm in. I watched as she came in, kneeling next to me.

"You're awake." She smiled down at me. I nodded, swallowing. My throat burned, making me wince.

"Yeah." I croaked. She tried to smile again, but couldn't.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital. You need to get checked over." I shook my head, knowing _he _wouldn't like it.

"No, you can't." I begged, tears welling up. It's always worse after one of us has been to the hospital.

"I'm going to call them. You need help." Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away. She's not telling me something.

"Who are you going to call?" I asked. She looked back to me, tears now flowing down her cheeks. I tried to lift my arm, to wipe the tears away, but my body aches, making it impossible.

"Social services. You can't stay here." Her voice held no emotion, scaring me. My eye's bulged out.

"Mum, you can't. I won't leave you here with him." I cried, tears now flooding from my eyes.

She stayed silent for a while, before nodding to herself and standing up. Leaving the room, she grabbed the phone and shut the door behind her. I screamed out in frustration, not wanting to leave her here. I can't. He will hurt her!

I tried to sit up, hissing in pain. I grabbed the chair and pulled myself up, sitting on it. I looked for my crutches but couldn't find them. I sat with my head hung as I listened to my mother cry down the phone.

Before I knew it, she came back into the room, smiling sadly at me. I didn't smile back, feeling helpless. She's going to get hurt. I know it, she knows it. He told us, if we told, he would kill us. What if he kills her? That would kill me inside too and she knows it.

The door slammed open, making us both jump. He stumbled in making us both cringe in fear. I could smell the stench from here, marijuana and stale beer. He's intoxicated, great.

"I love you." My mother whispered in my ear, kissing my temple gently before standing up in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She looked down at me and smiled.

"I know what I'm doing. I love you." She repeated running her hand over my hair. I could hear him coming closer to the closed door.

"I love you too." I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. The door slammed open and my mother took a protective stance in front of me.

He glared at her, stumbling closer to us both.

"Move out the way." He slurred, swaying from side to side.

"Never." She snarled.

"Renee, move. I need to speak to Isabella." He smiled sickly at me. I cringed. He's the reason I hate my full name.

"I will not let you hurt her. Not any more." She spat. I whimpered, knowing he is going to hurt her. I was right, he fisted his hand and raised it. Just as he was about to snap it forward, blue lights flashed through the window. His hand dropped a knock sounded on the door. Renee ran past him, running to the door. He turned to glare at me and I cowered further into the chair in fear.

"He's in there!" She cried. Men came running in, guns pointed towards him. His eyes never left me as the police cuffed him.

"I will be back." He promised. I nodded, knowing he will be back.

"James Swan, you are under arrest for the assault of your mother and your sister. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say, may be used as evident in the court of law." A police man said. They pulled him from the room as he glared at me, a wicked smile on his face. I shivered, knowing the look was all for me.

My mother, stood in the opposite side of the room, came over. She took me into her arms, crying into my neck.

"It's over now." She cried. I shook my head no, knowing it isn't. It never is with James. It never will be.

**APOV**

I smiled, coming out of my vision. They told someone. Her mother rang the police and now she is safe, they both are. But I couldn't help but notice she doesn't think she is safe. She thinks he will be back for them. Poor Bella.

Before that vision, I realised it was Bella. How could I be so stupid? She's broke her ankle, the bruises on her face. Of course it was Bella. As soon as I found out, I told Carlisle. He re-looked over her medical record and it all summed up.

I was going to talk to her today at school, offer her some sort of help, or maybe a friend to talk to, but she didn't show. I got the vision and I was so glad. I don't know Bella, but I can tell she is a lovely girl. Now she doesn't have to live in fear.

I turned to Jasper and embraced him in a hug. He hugged me back, obviously feeling my happiness.

"What happened?" Rose asked, her voice small. As soon as I felt a vision coming, I left my class and got everyone to meet me in the forest. I didn't know they had all come, but now I can see they had.

"Her mother got help. He's been taken away." Rose smiled and came over to me, hugging me once Jasper let go.

"Who was it? I mean, who was hurting her?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Her brother. James Swan." Edward told them, having seen it in my head. He nodded and glared at the floor.

James swan, Bella's older brother, is known for his reckless ways. Always seen with alcohol or drugs. He dropped out of school as soon as he started and never went into further education. He moved out of the family home and into a flat. Last I heard, he was sharing it with a woman called Victoria.

Edward's phone went off and he grabbed it out his pocket.

"Hello….Okay, I'll tell them now, Alice just had a vision actually…..Yes okay…See you later, bye." He hung up the phone and put it away.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked, his accent shining through.

"Carlisle, he's been called in to deal with Bella. He was just telling me to tell you about it, but we knew already." We all nodded.

"Can we go home, I don't want to stay." Rose asked, in a small voice. I expect everything is coming back to her. It always does when we hear about abuse cases. Poor rose.

"Well, I'm not staying." I said, standing and going over to the car. They all followed, climbing in the back. Edward got in the drivers seat as turned the car on.

No-one spoke on the way back, the car was filed with a comfortable silence, everyone thinking. I couldn't help but smile. I know, deep down, she is going to be okay. I can't wait to talk to her again, to tell her I am here for her.

I looked over to Edward and an idea came to me. I quickly blocked my thoughts, doing the alphabet backwards. He looked over, giving me a puzzled looked, before looking back to the road. What, if Bella ever speaks to us again, if her and Edward got together? They would be so sweet together.

I smiled again, clapping my hands silently. I can't wait for her to meet us properly, under better circumstances of course. I can't help be nervous, what if she doesn't like us? What if we scare her? Will everyone else like her like I do? I know they will, they have to.

**BPOV**

The paramedics loaded me onto a stretcher, before wheeling me out to the ambulance. The neighbours all stood in their gardens, watching the scene in front of them. I nearly laughed out loud, they never cared before when I screamed for help, when he used to hit me so hard, the house would shake when I fell.

They put me in the back and my mother got in with me. She grabbed my hand a squeezed it, letting me know silently that she is here. I looked at the ceiling as they turned on the sirens. Renee didn't let go of my hand the whole way, keeping a tight grip.

I was greeted by Doctor Cullen when I arrived at the hospital. He cast me a sympathetic look and I sighed. Here comes the sympathy. Mum let go of my hand when we got in the hospital, being taken to get checked over herself.

When I arrived in a room, I was left with only Doctor Cullen and a nurse. She fused over me, while the doctor stood in the corner, watching. She turned to look at him and he nodded. Maybe she mouthed something to him? She left, leaving m and the doctor.

He came over and pulled a chair up next to me. Grabbing a pen he started to fill out the clipboard on the bottom of my bed.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled. I tried to smile back, but it must of looked like a grimace.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's fine." My voice was small and quiet, I could hardly hear it myself, but he must have.

"You are sixteen, correct?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. He wrote something down on the clipboard. "Has your brother ever hit you before." Again, I nodded. "Could you elaborate"?

"Since he left school and started the drugs. Renee and Charlie couldn't control him, they tried to help." He shook his head and wrote something else down.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

"Has he ever been sexually abusive." My eyes widened and I choked on air. What can I say to that? "Bella, I need you to answer." He pressed, trying to do his job. "I know this is hard but I need an answer." I sighed, trying to keep the tears at bay. I didn't want the memories of what happened to come back, but they did.

_**Flashback. *Don't read if you don't want to***_

_The door slammed and I jumped. My hand flew to my chest, trying to calm my hammering heart. I stood up slowly, going to the door. I opened it and peeked downstairs, wondering if it was mum and dad come in. it wasn't. _

_James stood at the bottom, glaring up at me. He has a friend behind him, also looking at me. However, his look was different, like he was hungry. He had dark skin, like dark chocolate, his lack hair was in dread locks and I could see the muscles under his top. _

_My eyes went to his face and I gasped, both in shock and fear. His eyes were bright red, like blood, obviously contacts, but they still sent chills down my spine. They began walking up the stairs and I backed off, trying to get into my room. _

_I slammed the door shut and I went to lock it when the door flew open. I feel to the floor as the walked towards me. James grabbed my throat and lifted me from the floor and threw me onto the bed. He pinned me to the bed as he friend advanced, pulling out a small blade. I whimpered at the sight of it and struggled against James. _

"_My friend, Laurent, is coming to join. This will be fun." He whispered in my ear. I screamed as his 'friend' slit my leg. Blood pooled out and Laurent put his head down, licking the blood. My stomach churned at the smell and the sight of what he was doing. When he cleaned the area, he started to suck the wound. I could feel it spilling out and into his mouth. _

_My head started to spin from blood lost. He was moaning, enjoying the taste. When he pulled away, I couldn't see straight. _

"_Were going to try something new today, don't worry it will be fun. For me." James whispered, finishing with an evil laugh. I couldn't move, my body felt so weak. I did, however, fight when I felt his lips on my neck and his hand on my jeans button. _

_**End of flashback. *If you stopped reading, you can read from here on***_

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Doctor Cullen put his ice cold hand on my forehead. I snapped out of the memory, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Bella?" His voice was worried. I looked over to him, to let him know I was back. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on his seat.

"Sorry about that." I murmured, wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, but I need you to answer the question. Has James ever sexually abused you?" I nodded and looked him right in the eye.

"Yes, he has." I looked back down at my lap.

"Thanks Bella. I need to go and talk to someone, then I will be back." I nodded, not looking up.

I didn't move after he had left. I have tried for so long to keep the memories away, to not think about anything that happens to me. My big brother, the one that is suppose to look after me, raped me. He took away the only thing I had left, my virginity.

Renee and Charlie don't know about it, I kept it quiet. He only did it when they were out, or when his 'friend' was with him. After a while, I learnt how to close off my mind, how to go to my happy place.

They always used protection, for which I was thankful. Most days I couldn't look after myself. Let alone a baby. It all stopped when the Cullen's came into town. James told me that Laurent moved away. I was so happy when he told me that.

A thought came to me then, Doctor Cullen must be parents of the new kids at school. Their surname and their beauty all adds together. I will ask him when he comes back in.

The door opened and I looked up. Charlie stood in the driveway, looking angry and sad. I looked away ashamed. I heard him sigh before he came over, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Bella?" I turned to look at him. He opened his arms and I feel into them, looking for comfort. He held me as I cried, letting a few of his own tears fall.

I finally controlled myself, I pulled back. Charlie wiped away the tears, trying not to be obvious. He doesn't really like to show his emotions, so when e does, you know the reason is big.

"Sorry about that." I croaked. He shook his head.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't stop him quicker." I shrugged, knowing they both have their reasons for doing what they did.

"The good thing is, he has been stopped now. He could have done a lot worse." He nodded.

"I suppose. He could have done anything."

We didn't talk again, just sitting silently. I though over everything. My life has been changed, so much today. I no longer have to live in fear, I no longer have to wait for the beatings, I can be normal. I can finally be a normal teenage girl again.

When doctor Cullen came back in, he nodded to Charlie and came over to the bed.

"Hello again. I need to asses your condition, if that is okay. I also need to do a rape kit on you." Charlie stood up as soon as he said that.

"Why would you need to do that. He hasn't touched her that way." Doctor Cullen looked at me and I silently begged him not to tell him. He nodded slightly.

"Just routine for abuse victims. I can assure you it is quick and pain free." Charlie was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Dad, it's fine. I don't care." He nodded and left after saying goodbye.

When Charlie left, doctor Cullen gave me a hospital gown to change into. He left while he did, going to get the kits he needs. When he came back, I was on the bed, waiting patiently for him.

"You didn't tell your parents?" I shook my head. "Why?" I shrugged.

"I didn't want to worry them." He shook his head.

"You should have told someone."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please?" I begged with my eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let get started."

I got ready, as he set up.

"Are the new students your children?" I asked randomly. He smiled, probably thinking about them.

"Yes, I adopted them actually. My wife can't have children." I felt horrible instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shook his head, his golden eyes flashing to mine.

"Don't worry. We are both happy with what we have." I nodded, excepting the answer.

When he had finished the tests, he put it all away. I sat quietly, thinking over everything. Should I tell my parents about it? What would they do? Will they leave me if I did? Would they be disgusted like everyone else will be when they find out?

Doctor Cullen finished and went to the door, he was about to open it when I called his name, he turned and smiled.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Thanks Doctor Cullen. For everything." He nodded. I turned away looking out the window.

"Oh, and Bella?" I looked over again.

"It's Carlisle." I smiled and nodded, looking back out the window.

**Good? Bad? Questions? **

**This is, officially, the longest chapter I have written, ever! What do you think? I know it's not the best, and a little fast, but I got an idea today and I want to write it in ASAP. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	9. The results

**Enjoy!**

_Doctor Cullen finished and went to the door, he was about to open it when I called his name, he turned and smiled. _

_"Yes Bella?" He asked. _

_"Thanks Doctor Cullen. For everything." He nodded. I turned away looking out the window. _

_"Oh, and Bella?" I looked over again. _

_"It's Carlisle." I smiled and nodded, looking back out the window. _

**The results. **

_After a week of being in the hospital, I had had enough. Every nurse was to sympathetic, my parents hardly visited due to work and the charges they are pressing against James. I'm so bored. I actually want to go back to school!_

_The only person that doesn't treat me different is Carlisle I had taken to calling him by his first name the day I arrived. He had asked me to, and I slipped up a couple of times, but I'm used to calling him Carlisle now. _

_He still hasn't told me the results of my bloods or the rape kit he did. I can't help but have a bad feeling about it all, but I know it will work out, it has to. I sighed and fingered the hem of my t-shirt. I'm suppose to be going home today, and going back to school tomorrow, I just wish it would hurry up. _

_I know, that when I go back, rumours will go wild. Tanya and her little friends will use this as an excuse to tease me even more and I will end up crying, as always. What I can't understand is why it always me that get picked on, at home and at school. _

_The door opened and I looked up. Carlisle came in with a bright smile and my parents behind him. _

"_Good morning Bella." I smiled and blushed, making them all laugh. _

"_Hi Carlisle," I waved shyly a little. He pulled up some chars for my parents and one for himself before sitting. He took out my clipboard and scanned it over before putting it on his lap and looking at me. I shifted under his gaze, looking at the floor. _

"_It's time Bella." He murmured. My eyes flashed to his and he smiled reassuringly. We had talked about this, he wants me to tell my parents about the rape. I looked to my parents, they were watching our exchange with confusion in their eyes. I need to tell them. _

"_When your ready." Carlisle said softly. I nodded and looked down, not being able to look at them while I say this. _

"_What is he talking about Bells? What is it time for?" Charlie asked, his voice worried. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I looked down. I have never told anyone this, not even Carlisle, but they need to know. They have every right to know. _

"_James." I paused, not knowing how to say this without hurting them. "James raped me." I whispered into the silent room. They heard however. A broken sob left my mothers lips while my father growled. _

"_He and his friend." I spit the word. "Came while you were both out, they did it together. One pinned me while the other had ago, they swapped every now and then. I was so scared." I looked up to my mother, my wet eyes looking into hers. She was sobbing into my father, her eyes trained on my crying form. _

_My fathers eyes were on fire, rage burning through them. He didn't look at me, but at the wall behind me. The brown turned hard, almost black. I wanted to cower away, but I know they aren't like that because of me. _

"_Why didn't you tell us sooner?" My mother chocked out. I looked down again. _

"_I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you, or for you to hate me because of it." I admitted, shrugging. It's true, I didn't want any of that to happen. _

"_I could never hate you, Bella. You're my baby girl." She sighed, standing up and coming over. She wrapped her arms around me as we cried together. Carlisle and Charlie were talking in the corner quietly. _

_After a while, my mother and I had calmed down again. She stayed next to me on the bed, squeezing my hand. Charlie and Carlisle sat back down again, Carlisle picking up the clipboard. _

"_As you know, we took some blood and also did a rape kit." We all nodded, knowing he had. "The bloods came back fine, we can find nothing wrong with them." I smiled. "But." The smile left my face. "I found something while doing the examination." He paused. _

"_Go on." My mother demanded, gripping my hand tighter. _

"_As the contact was forced, there is some scar tissue." His golden eyes met mine and for the first time since I had been here, I saw sympathy in his eyes. _

"_What does that mean?" I asked, my voice shaking. _

"_It means you may not be able to have children. I am so sorry Bella." I nodded and shrugged. _

_I don't know why, but this hasn't really affected me as much as I thought it would. Maybe it's because I am in shock? My mother was sobbing and I took her into my arms, trying to comfort her. _

_Carlisle left, giving us time to adjust to the news. I might never get to be a mother. I might have a normal life, but I will never have a family of my own. I may never be able to give my parents grandchildren. _

_When I got home, I think I was still in shock. I just went to my room and crashed on my bed, not speaking to anyone. I think Renee is taking this harder than I am, but I never though I would have children anyway. _

_When sleep took me over, I was crying silently on my bed, relief I wouldn't have to wake in fear tomorrow. I tried to prepare myself for what to expect, but I couldn't find myself to do it. I know what will come, I just have to be ready. _

_When I woke up, my mother was shaking my shoulder gently, her eyes red and puffy. I smiled and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand. When I sat, I got a head rush from sitting up to fast. I feel back on the bed and she laughed at me. The sound was weird, not having heard laughter since all of this came out. I'm sure there will be plenty tonight at my expense. _

_**APOV**_

_We all sat silently in the living room, waiting till we can all leave for school. I could see the grimace on Rose's face from the corner of my eye. Carlisle had just told us about Bella not being able to have children. _

_Of course, this reminded Rose of the fact she can't and it has got her down. Consequentially making the rest of the family unhappy. Emmett's arm slung over her shoulder, giving her comfort that only he can. _

_Sure, everyone was down, but Bella will be back today and I am going to introduce myself again. Hopefully she won't fall over again, but the crutches may be a problem for her. From what I can tell, she is very klutzy. _

_We eventually filled out and into the car, not speaking out loud. I could see Edward's eyes moving from each person as they thought. Something Rose must have though made Edward frown at the road in front of us. I shrugged it off, not really wanting to know what is going through her head right now. I sighed, not knowing what else to do. What can I do at a time like this? Nothing, exactly. _

_I was getting excited when we pulled into the parking lot. I ran out the car and over to the picnic benches, waiting for Bella to arrive. Will she speak to us? I hope she will, I can help her through this. She needs friends right now. _

_We all sat waiting for about five minutes before she hobbled into the car park. She was simply wearing dark jeans and a gray shirt with a black hoodie. Her long mahogany hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and I can the bruises on her face from here. She didn't bother trying to cove them, everybody probably knows by now. _

_Her eyes flashed up and went to the entrance where Tanya and all her friends where. I heard her sigh before she carried on towards them. When she got near when me and my family are, I skipped over to her, human speed of course. _

"_Hi Bella." I sang. She looked up shocked before she looked back down at the floor again. _

"_Hi." She mumbled. I smiled, glad she is talking to me. _

"_There's still a few minutes to class and I was wondering if I could introduce you to my family." She didn't look up as she shrugged. I beamed and lead her over to everyone. They watched us approach with anxious looks. Rose's face softened as she took in the broken girl in front of her. _

"_Hi, I'm Rose." She introduced herself. Bella nodded and mumbled a 'Hi' never looking away from the floor. Rose didn't seem hurt by her response, just sad. _

"_This is Emmett, my boyfriend and Jasper my brother. You already know Alice and Edward." She continued. Bella nodded again, blushing slightly when Rose said Edward's name. I noticed the smile that spread across his face too. So cute. _

_An awkward silence feel upon us, but the bell went, making us all breath a sigh of relief. _

"_Will you sit with us at lunch, Bella?" I asked. She looked up, a small smile on her lips and nodded. _

"_I would like that." She whispered, her voice soft. I smiled brightly at her and her smile widened slightly. _

"_We are going to be great friends." I told her, linking arms with her. She looked at our linked arms before smiling again. I helped her walk into the school and to her first lesson. _

_When lunch time came around, I sat at the table with my family waiting for Bella. She didn't come for a few minutes, but when she did, her eyes met mine. I waved her over and she slowly made her way. _

_She sat down between me and Edward awkwardly. Her eyes glued to the table. _

"_How has your lessons been Bella?" Emmett boomed. Bella jumped not expecting the loud noise. Her heart hammered in her chest as her hand flew to it, trying to calm the erratic beating. _

"_Good. And yours?" She finally stuttered, after regaining her breathing. _

"_Great." He cheered. Everyone began their own conversations, leaving me, Bella and Edward the only silent ones. Bella seemed lost in thought so I turned to Edward. He was glaring at Tanya as she sat across the room. Her eyes were fierce as they stared at Bella. I don't think Bella noticed as she just stared at the table. _

_The squeal of Tanya's chair as she got up rang across the room. It fell silent as everyone looked over to her. She strutted over to our table and stopped behind Bella's chair. Bella finally looked up and behind her, her eyes falling on Tanya. When she saw who it was she sighed and her eyes feel to Tanya's feet. _

"_So, Bella." She sneered her name like it was dirt. "How are you feeling?" She asked, false sympathy in her voice. Bella shrugged. _

"_Okay." She replied, quietly. I almost had trouble hearing it. _

"_That's good to hear. How's the brother?" She asked. Again, Bella shrugged. _

"_I don't know Tanya." Was her answer. _

"_Is he any good in the sac you dirty whore?" She asked, her laughter filling the room. Everyone else joined in, laughing at Bella's expense. Bella did nothing but glare at the table. _

"_How dare you speak to her like that!" Edward demanded, standing up. The room feel silent again, everyone staring at Edward in shock. _

"_If I was you." She purred, stepping closer to Edward. "I'd stay away from her. You don't know what she's got." She looked Bella up and down like an animal she wanted to buy. I didn't like the look, not one bit. _

"_Probably less that you have." Rose butted in. A broken sob made my eyes fly to Bella. She hung her head, crying onto her jeans. Little drops fell, leaving dark marks. _

"_Just leave it." Bella whisper, shaking her head. She stood up and grabbed her crutches, limping towards the door. _

_I watched her leave, as did everyone else. The door swung shut and the room erupted in boisterous laughter. My hole family stood up and went out, glaring at everyone. I followed Bella's scent outside. She slumped next to a tree, letting tears fall. _

_I ran over, human speed of course, and sat next to her. _

"_You okay?" I asked. Her eyes met mine and I saw the hurt, the fear, in them. _

"_I can't have children." She told me, her voice the strongest I have ever heard it. I acted shocked, even though I already knew. _

"_I am so sorry." She shook her head. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for." I nodded in agreement and took her into my arms. She didn't fight it as she cried, letting everything out. _

_**Good? Bad? Questions?**_

**_What do you think of Edward and Rosalie standing up for Bella?_**

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Twi-girl09**_

_**x**_


	10. Laughter

**Enjoy!**

**APOV**

_I ran over, human speed of course, and sat next to her. _

"_You okay?" I asked. Her eyes met mine and I saw the hurt, the fear, in them. _

"_I can't have children." She told me, her voice the strongest I have ever heard it. I acted shocked, even though I already knew. _

"_I am so sorry." She shook her head. _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for." I nodded in agreement and took her into my arms. She didn't fight it as she cried, letting everything out. _

**Laughter. **

**BPOV**

Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. It makes you strong enough to show your true emotions and not hide behind the mask like so many others do. I sat in Alice's arms and cried. She tried to calm me, speaking to my softly, but I didn't stop. I let the tears fall.

All her siblings stood off to the side, letting me have a moment. They didn't talk, but didn't look either. Their eyes were all to the floor, occasionally flashing to one another. I watched through my tears, trying to catch my breath.

I finally stopped crying and sat, watching them some more. All of the Cullen's are inhumanly beautiful, just like Laurent was. Although I hate him for what he and my brother did, he was beautiful. His dark skin was flawless and his eyes held my captive when I first saw them.

Much like Alice I find it hard to look away sometimes. I have only looked into Alice's eyes, but I have glanced at the others to know they all have the same golden eyes. So deep, hiding so much, the pull me in, I want to fins out their secret.

As I was scanning the group of beautiful teenagers, Edward's eyes flashed up, meeting mine. I gasped. If I though Alice's eyes were beautiful, Edwards are out of this world. They burned into mine, making my blush spread up my chest and up and onto my face.

I didn't look down like I should, I just stared back. His gaze scorched into my dull brown eyes, almost like he was looking into my soul, and me his. I could see so much good and compassion in his eyes, telling me that he was here for me.

I eventually looked away, down to the floor as Alice's arms unwrapped from my body. She got up and offered me a hand. I smiled and took it, grabbing my crutches on the way up.

"Thanks for that by the way, all of you. " They all smiled my way.

"She deserves it Bella. Your one of us now, you don't have to worry about Tanya and her skanks." Rose said softly. My heart jumped into my throat. One of them now? I have never been one of anything, now I'm part of their close friendship group.

"Really?" I asked, happy tears filling my eyes. They all nodded agreeing with Rose. A tear trickled down my cheek and I went to wipe it away, but Edward got there first. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, cupping my cheek. I blush a deep crimson and he seemed shocked at what he just did. He removed his hand and let it drop. The rest of them watched the exchanged in shock.

Edward cleared his throat, kicking a stone at his feet. My heart was beating fast in my chest, still thinking about how his cold, soft hand was on my flushed skin.

"Umm, sorry about that." He stuttered, I giggled at his cuteness. Emmett let out a booming laugh, of course making me jump. My heart stopped then sped back up again. The Cullen's looked over at me and burst out laughing. I soon joined in with the laughter.

I felt weird to laugh, not having done it in so long. It was foreign to me and I felt good to laugh again. Once the laughter died down, the smile didn't leave my face. I was shocked I had felt something other than fear as I looked around the group.

They watched me with curious expressions. I think they were just a shocked as I was. I shrugged it off, deciding I would think about this later.

"We should get inside, it's getting cold." I told them, goose pimples spreading across my skin. They nodded and walked to wards the entrance. I limped behind them, trying to keep my bag on my shoulder at the same time. Edward turned and caught me struggling.

"Need a hand?" He asked, a crooked grin covering his lips. I think my heart stopped. I bushed and smiled slightly, nodding. He took the bag from my shoulder and slung it over his.

"Thanks." He nodded, looking down at me. Why does he have to be so tall?

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Good thanks. You?" He shook his head, the same smile on his lips.

"You are on of a kind Bella." His voice was playful, showing me he was joking.

"Thanks, I get told that a lot." I rolled my eyes and huffed. He barked out a laugh, like music to my ears.

We got back to school and carried on with lessons as normal. Whenever I would see the Cullen's in the hall, they would smile and say 'hi'. all eyes were on me, making my signature blush cover my cheeks.

When the end of school finally came around, I packed up my bag and left the school. I walked through the parking lot, ignoring the names and ignoring the whispers. Why let them get to me now? I have had them for as long as I can remember.

I was about to walk through the gates and onto the street when someone called my name. I turned and groaned. Alice was skipping over, a huge smile on her face. She stopped in front of me and leaned up, kissing me cheek. I stared at her as she pulled back and she giggled.

"What?" She asked innocently. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Did you need something?" She nodded.

"We were wondering if you wanted a lift home today. You know, give your arms arrest from the crutches." She pointed to them, proving her point. To be truthful, my arms are killing me and I can't wait to get home and put my feet up, literally. But taking a lift would e a bother to them and I don't want to impose.

"No thanks Alice. I can walk. It will be good for me anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"You are having a lift. Don't argue." She demanded, turning on her heel and walking toward where the rest of the Cullen's are, watching our exchange.

I followed like a little puppy, not wanting to lose the only friends I have ever made on the day I made them. I rolled my eyes, only I could do that. Alice turned and smiled when she saw me following. Me, being the mature young adult I am, stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and skipped on.

I arrived at the car and noticed there wouldn't be enough room for all of us. I was about to ask, when Jasper cut me off.

"Me and Emmett are going to wait here while Edward takes you home, then he can come and get us." He told me. I felt horrible making them wait in school.

"No, I will feel horrible if you wait here. I can't walk. I do it everyday anyway."

"Bella." Emmett said. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked shyly.

"Your having a ride, now shut up." He finished with a laugh, letting me know he wasn't really angry or mad.

After another argument from me, I got in the car with a sigh. The leather interior made the car smell like brand new. The radio played classical music quietly as the purr of the engine made the car vibrate. Alice and Rose sat in the back, talking about their day a I looked out the window, watching the scenery speed past us.

When Edward pulled up at my house, I realised I hadn't given him my address. I eyed him as he smiled sheepishly.

"Everyone knows where the chief lives." He admitted. Rose and Alice laughed, but I shrugged it off. Nodding, I grabbed my bag and crutches. I turned to the girls in the back.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?" They nodded.

"See you." They chorused. I smiled and went to open the door. I was confused when it was already opened, but I saw Edward stood there, smiling that crooked grin again.

I got out and he shut the door, standing next to me.

"Thanks for the ride Edward, I really appreciate it." I blushed and looked down.

"No problem Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night." He grinned, knowing I will now James isn't here. I smiled to, realising I have been doing it a lot today.

"I will and you too. Thanks again, for everything." He nodded and went back to the drivers side.

I went to the door and unlocked it, waving the off as Edward sped down the road. I entered my house with a smile on my face and new hope in my life.

Is it possible to get so close to one group so quickly? If it is, will I get hurt again? I can't help but feel liked when I'm with the Cullen's, they make me feel so welcome. But, will it end in more tears? Do they like me as much as I like them in this amount of time?

**APOV**

I can't help but feel so happy that Bella has excepted me and my family so quickly. Normal humans would run in fear, cower away from us due to their survival instincts, but not Bella. She willingly got in a car with three vampires and acted like it was nothing. As Edward said, she is one of a kind.

Edward left Bella's house and sped towards our house. Emmett and Jasper ran home from school, not needing a lift. We all talked on the way home, laughing about random nonsense.

When Bella was laughing today, she seemed so unsure of herself, almost as if she didn't know if she should be laughing at all. When she decided she was happy with laughing, her whole face lit up. She seemed so light and carefree. I have never seen her so joyous before.

We pulled up in the driveway and was all in the house within seconds. I kissed Jasper softly before going to find Esme. She was in the study, drawing new designs. She was talking about redecorating soon.

She smiled when I came in. I smiled and skipped over to her, sitting on the chair beside her own. She ran her hand over my hair before turning back to her designs. I watched her draw, her hand moving with feather light touches. The pencil moved at the speed of light, but seemed so slow to my own eyes.

I could hear talking downstairs but I tuned it out, concentrating of the peaceful movements of my step-in-mother's hand. It glided across the white surface, like a ballet dancer as she spins across the room. Such skill and precision I find myself jealous of the leaded pencil.

Esme chuckled, making me look up.

"What's got you concentrating so hard?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much, just thinking." She nodded, carrying on with her drawing, only stopping to change colours.

Jasper came into the room, kissing Esme's cheek before taking my hand and pulling me from the room. I followed wordlessly, letting him take me where ever he needs me to be. We got outside when he turned to look at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Hunt with me?" He asked. I nodded, willing to go anywhere, as long as I have my Jasper with me.

**Aww. I liked this chapter, did you? Any questions, I would be happy to answer them. **

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	11. IMPORTANT!

**I am going to Ireland!**

**As you can see, I am going to Ireland to stay with my grandparents. They DO have internet, but I don't know if I will be able to update, but I will be able to see any reviews or messages you all leave me! : (. I'm going for five weeks, so I will update when and if I can. I am so sorry! I will try and update again before I leave in three days, but if I can't, I am sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, if you did.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	12. James?

**I am so sorry about the delay, but as you know I am on holiday! I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes as the computer I am using doesn't have spell check. I am not sure when I can update next, so it may be a while. If any of you are reading my other stories: '**_**Tell me, you love me**_**.' Or '**_**I need you'**_**. I won't be updating them today, but I will try to in the next week or so. Enjoy!**

_**APOV**_

_Jasper came into the room, kissing Esme's cheek before taking my hand and pulling me from the room. I followed wordlessly, letting him take me where ever he needs me to be. We got outside when he turned to look at me, his eyes burning into mine._

_"Hunt with me?" He asked. I nodded, willing to go anywhere, as long as I have my Jasper with me._

**James?**

**BPOV**

Today is the day I have been dreading for a while now. My seventeenth birthday. Mum and dad are downstairs, moving about the house like every other day. The rain, blowing against the windows, making tapping noises, the only sound in my room.

As I lay silently on the bed, waiting for my alarm to call out, I think towards myself. The Cullen's are out of town camping. However, the sun has been shining all week, making a small smile grace my chapped lips. But all good things must come to an end, so the rain comes. On today of all days.

I don't mind really, I don't like fuss. It may be my birthday, but I would rather stay in bed all day. As James has always told me, my birth is nothing to celebrate. I sighed as the alarm went off, pushing the off button and slinging my legs off the bed.

I padded to the bathroom, turning the shower on to heat up. I stripped and climbed into the warm spray, hissing as it burned my skin. Once I got used to it, I relaxed, enjoying the sensation. All too soon, the water got cold and I had to get out.

I changed, black skinny jeans with a black hoodie and a white tank top, before throwing my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my converse, pulled them on and grabbed my bag. I trudged down the stairs, making my parents fall silent instantly.

I went into the kitchen, scowling at the wrapped gift on the table. My eyes met my mothers and she offered me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes and went to the sink, grabbing my usual glass of water. When I turned, both my parents were watching me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, honey. Happy birthday." My mother smiled, embracing me into a warm hug. I cringed slightly at the contact before timidly wrapping my arms back around her small torso. When she let go, my father came to me, pulling me to him. This time, I fought back, pushing him away from me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. He stumbled back in shock, looking hurt. Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about what had just happened. Without thinking I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, down the road and towards the school.

I didn't stop running, speeding towards the busy road. As I ran across, cars beeped at me, some driver swearing out the window. I didn't listen, needing to get as far away as I possibly can. When I got to the forest, just on the skirts of the school, I fell to the floor, sobs taking me over.

Why had I just done that to my father? The hurt on his face was indescribable. Picturing his face brought on a new round of sobs. My body, shaking uncontrollably, stayed on the cold, wet ground. The rain blended with my tears, hiding them.

My arms, keeping my head off the floor, gave in. My whole body, now touching the floor, shook harder from both the cold and the tears. Why did I react like that? I didn't even realise I had done it until I was out of the house.

Will I always have that reaction to people touching me? My own parents and I ran from them. A loud cry left my lips and I let the tears consume me.

**APOV**

_Bella, lying on the floor, sobs consuming her body. A loud cry of pain leaving her lips as she curls into a small ball. Her body trembles from the cold, her small red lips turning blue. I don't know how long she has lead on the floor for, but she is soaking wet, not an inch of her tiny body, dry. _

_Movement in the trees makes her head snap up. She looks into the trees shock and fear written all over her face as she takes the scene in. She tries to get up, but her body falls back to the ground. _

_She tries again, not willing to give up. But this time, as she falls, someone's next to her, grabbing her tiny shoulder. She cries in pain, jumping away from his touch. However, she can't get away from him. His grip is too tight. _

_The unknown blonde man turns slightly, looking closely at her face. Her tears have now stopped from the shock of seeing this man. _

"_What are you doing here?" She stammers. He laughs loudly, making Bella jump. _

"_I came to see you. Happy birthday Bells." He put a hand on her cheek, caressing her face. More tears well in her eyes as she takes in the blonde man, wincing at his touch. _

"_You should be in prison." She whispers, almost silently. He hears her quiet voice and laughs. _

"_Let's just say, I have connections." He laughs again at his own joke. Bella, looking confused, tries to back away from him. His head snaps towards her, gripping her arm to stop her escape. _

"_Leave me alone James." She whimpers. The blonde smiles and shakes his head. _

"_No can do little sis." His crimson eyes look into hers as a smirk crosses his features. He leans forwards, brushing her sopping hair out of the way, leaving her neck exposed. "It's time for you to die." He whispered, bearing his teeth._

I pulled from the vision, gasping. James is out of prison? How did that happen? Who changed him? I spring to my feet, going towards the door. Edward and Jasper are hot on my heels, running from the house.

Sprinting towards the forest, Edward over takes me and runs off, knowing where to go having seen it in my head. I can smell her blood, pumping in her system. I can smell the tears falling onto her rosy cheeks and mixing with the rain.

I can sense she is alone, meaning that James hasn't found her yet. I breathe I a sigh of relief, knowing she is safe until we get to her. A low call from Edward, to quiet for Bella to hear, lets Jasper and I know that he has gotten to her.

I arrive to find Edward in the trees watching Bella as she cries loudly. I go to step forward, but Edward grabs my arm, keeping me in the shadows. I follow his line of sight to see a figure, weaving in and out of the trees at an inhuman pace. I turn to glare at Edward.

"Let me go!" I scream in my mind, making him wince. He however, doesn't let go of my arm. "Please?" I beg. He looks at me now, shaking his head. Why is he doing this? Does he want the poor human girl to die? I can hear Edward growl at my train of thought, almost silently, so he doesn't disturb our little guest.

He gets closer to Bella, making her head snap in his direction. I watch helplessly as my vision plays out. Up until he whispers in her ear. I step forward growling loudly. The newborn stops, swallowing his venom and raising up, glaring at me.

"What?" He spits, gesturing to Bella still frozen in shock. "I was about to have my dinner, so if you don't mind." I growl again, not liking anything he is implying.

"Stay away from her." I yell, making Bella snap out of her frozen state.

"Or what?" He asks, cockily. Before I can respond, he is crouched next to her, his teeth pressing against her neck. "One move and she dies." He promises.

"Edward?" I beg in my mind. I flash my eyes to him and Jasper, hoping they know what to do. They don't. I try to get a vision, but nothing comes to me. Nothing but black.

**EPOV! (I know, first rime ever for this story! Excitement.) **

Suddenly, James in on the floor pinned under a giant wolf. His teeth bared in his face, growling. A shriek comes out of Bella's mouth before she passes out. I run to her, scooping her off the floor and running into the lush green trees. Growling from both the wolf and the newborn are heard as I run through the trees.

Running towards my house with the fragile human in my arms, I swallow back the venom building in my mouth. I refuse to give over to instincts when I have this tiny human in my arms. Her heart beating slowly in her chest lets me know she won't wake for a while.

"Carlisle!" I call, running towards the front door. The patter of my sibling's feet behind me let me know they are still coming. I being the fastest got home first. Carlisle meets me at the door, a concerned look on his young face.

"What happened son?" He asks. I pass Bella into his awaiting arms.

"She passed out after her _vampire_ brother came after her." I say, emphasizing the 'vampire' part. He looks shocked before taking Bella up to the study. I followed him, soon joined by Alice.

"He got away from the wolf. He ran into the trees and I can't see when he will be back because of the wolves." She groaned. I couldn't help but smile at my younger 'sister'. She will truly do anything to help this fragile human. Bella. She will do anything to help Bella.

A smile graced my lips thinking of Bella. Her frame, smaller that Alice's doesn't weigh a thing. Her long wavy hair is a perfect mahogany colour, glowing red in the right light. Her chocolate eyes are perfect, highlighting her pale face and making her cheek bones stand out. Her crimson blush is amazing when you are lucky enough to see it. She is perfect, but I know she doesn't see it.

It's decided. I will make her see herself clearly. I will make her smile more often, make her blush as much as I can. I will try my damn hardest to make her open her eyes to everything that she is. I will try my hardest to make her see me the way I see her. I will try to make her mine.

**Good? Bad? Questions? Tell me what you think in a review?**

**As I said at the top, I don't know when I will be able to update next. Hopefully in the next week or so, but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading, I know I am a crappy writer with the updates and everything, but I do try my hardest with my writing and I do take it very seriously. **

**Twi-girl09**

**X**


	13. Panic Attack

**I need a BETA! To be honest, my writing is crappy and some of my ideas suck. All I need a BETA for is to read over my chapters and correct mistakes, also to help with the ideas I have and to hopefully make them better. This would be for all my stories and any stories I may write in the future. I'm not completely sure how the whole BETA thing works, but I desperately need one! If you know of anyone or if you want to be my BETA, please let me know! I know my stories aren't the greatest, but I would appreciate it if someone wanted to help me. So, leave me a message or a review and I will gladly get back to you. Thanks. **

**In my opinion this is a very deep chapter. It is full of angst and I apologise if I haven't portrayed the right emotions for this type of thing. Like I have said before, crappy writer. Thanks for giving me a chance.**

**Enjoy!**

_**EPOV**_

_It's decided. I will make her see herself clearly. I will make her smile more often, make her blush as much as I can. I will try my damn hardest to make her open her eyes to everything that she is. I will try my hardest to make her see me the way I see her. I will try to make her mine._

**Panic attacks.**

**BPOV**

As I woke, my head fuzzy, I tried to open my eyes. They fluttered open, and shut almost immediately. Many times I have fainted, been knocked unconscious, but waking after it is always the worst. The way your head spins and how your eyes hurt.

I stayed still, trying to assess what is hurt this time. I wiggled my toes, then my fingers. Not pain there. I worked up my legs, no pain. My arms are fine, as is my torso. When I came to moving my head, I opened my eyes and lifted it off the table.

I was shocked when I could lift myself up, propping up on my elbows and look around the room with no pain. When I felt nothing, I tried to remember why I had passed out. I can remember waking up and going downstairs. I can remember greeted my parents and having my usual breakfast, a glass of water. I can remember hugging my mother very stiffly, then freaking out when my father hugged me.

I gasped as the memories came back to me. Tears filled my eyes as pictures from everything came back. Running from Charlie, collapsing in the forest by the school, James finding me. The tears feel as I seen the last image. James, like a hunter, stalking towards me, his eyes shining a bright crimson. I can remember how his eyes reminded me of Laurent, burning into my soul.

He wished me a happy birthday, told me he had connections. He said it was my time to die. He was going to kill me. Alice, Edward and Jasper came; they tried to get James away from me. He said I was his dinner. I can remember a giant wolf coming out of the trees knocking James off me, like it was his day job.

After that, everything goes blank. The tears broke lose, making my body shake and my head spin. My breathing picked up to short gasps as I tried to get enough oxygen to my brain. A strangled cry escaped my lips and I suddenly wasn't alone.

Edward stood in the doorway, watching me with a tortured expression. It was like he wanted to come over to me, to comfort me, but he knows he shouldn't. His expression showed an inner battle, his heart or his head. His heart won out as he came towards me, over to the comfortable couch I'm currently on.

He approached me, trying to sooth me with his sweet voice. I couldn't hear him, my head spinning. His low voice only a hum as my body shakes. The sounds around me are just vibrations, like if I was under water.

Edward reaches out a hand, trying to touch my arm, to sooth me. I flinch away, not wanting anyone to touch me, ever. His takes his hand back and tells me something. It doesn't register. He tries again and this time I jump and fall to the floor, crawling into the nearest corner.

I look around the room, trying to find a way out and I realise I don't know where I am. I am in some weird place with someone I hardly know. What if he is like James? What if he is on his side and is here to hurt me, like he and Laurent did? What if he wants to kill me to?

I curled into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible, to blend into the cream walls. He bent to my level, his face still contort in pain. When he reached his hand out, I got the hum, but I heard the end of what he said.

"...Hurt you." I stiffened and screamed, making him jump back and put a good amount of distance between us. Putting my head in my hands, for protecting, I cried harder. Begging him to not hurt me, begging to be freed from this strange place. I begged for him to let me go home, to see my mother and to be in her warm embrace. I want to go home so I can apologise to Charlie, so I can celebrate my birthday like any other normal person.

But as I thought, I will never be 'normal', what ever normal is. I was raped by my brother, abused by him daily. I hardly ever see my parents as their jobs demand to much. I have no friends and I am he most targeted person in the whole school. So many people would be happy if I just disappeared.

My begging soon changed from him to not hurt me, for him to hurt me. My normality is to be hurt regularly, to be alone and to cry myself to sleep. To never see my parents and to come home to an empty house. To go to school and let Tanya and her friends abuse me, physically and mentally. If I want to be normal, I have to be physically hurt. I have to be knocked out, not just go to sleep. To be normal, I have to go back to how I was before all this happened.

I looked up to him, my breathing in gasps. His looked horrified of what I was asking of him. My tears made him blurry, but the disgust was loud and clear. He thinks I am disgusting, a vile creature that disserves to die. Maybe he is right? Do I deserve to die? Should I have just let James do it? Should I have begged him to have done it?

I could feel my stomach churning and I fell to the side, vomiting on the floor. When I had finished, I realised what I had just done. How could I have been so disgusting? I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into them, trying to take away all the self-loathing.

I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. My breathed now sounded like a woman in labour, how they tell them to pant. Not that I would know, I have had that chance ripped away from me. Thinking this made me cry harder. I deserve this pain; I deserve everything I ever get.

I don't know how long I sat here for, crying to myself. God, I am so pathetic. I need to clam down and except what ever punishment I get for messing on the floor. I need to grow up and act my age, not like some scared child.

I never got a childhood. I had to grow up far to fast. From a young age I was cleaning my mother's wounds after James beat her. I had to tidy up the house and cook dinner, just so I could eat the scraps off of his plate. Charlie was never there to help us; he had long gone with his new woman. He only came back to us because he 'missed us', not to help us.

That's when James targeted me. He left mum alone and it was my turn to be hurt. I had to clean my wounds and tell Charlie I just got hurt at school. I had to be the good little girl and pose for family pictures that still hang proudly on the wall. I had to pretend to be a child, when I was really twice my age in maturity.

I have always been mature, always been the one to comfort, but never the one to be comforted. I had to wipe away my mother's tears as she cried, but no-one ever offered me a tissue when I did. I cleaned away the blood from her cuts, but I just bled on my clothes.

My life has never been easy, never been happy. Even when I was small and there was nothing wrong, I wasn't a happy child. I could tell something bad would happen to me, I knew it was coming. I just didn't expect it to be as bad as it was, or is.

As I sat in the corner, thinking my poor existence over and over, Edward watched me. I could feel his golden eyes burning into the top of my head. I didn't look up, I couldn't. My self conscience told me I wasn't good enough to look at someone like Edward, not pretty enough to even be in the same room, same town, as him.

So as I tried to breath, to stop the tears, I found I couldn't. I struggled to breath, to hear again. The humming was now panicked, getting louder and louder. And soon we were joined by somebody else. A man came over, something in his hand. I felt a pain in my arm, but I didn't cry. No point.

As the sedative started to kick in, I welcomed it. I welcomed the darkness like an old friend. I was happy to be relieved of all this stress. The only thing I didn't like was that I would wake up again soon.

**Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**Thanks for reading and I know it's short, but there is only so much sadness you can write. Sorry if I have depressed anyone with this chapter, but I wanted you all to see how Bella feels about herself and the situation she is in. Things will get better, I promise! **

**If you have read the AN at the top, please, please, please think it over, I really, really need a BETA. My writing is terrible and my ideas are worse. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**X**


	14. Picture

**Enjoy!**

_So as I tried to breath, to stop the tears, I found I couldn't. I struggled to breath, to hear again. The humming was now panicked, getting louder and louder. And soon we were joined by somebody else. A man came over, something in his hand. I felt a pain in my arm, but I didn't cry. No point._

_As the sedative started to kick in, I welcomed it. I welcomed the darkness like an old friend. I was happy to be relieved of all this stress. The only thing I didn't like was that I would wake up again soon._

**Picture.**

**EPOV**

I'm sitting by Bella's bed, her hand in mine. I'm waiting nervously for her to wake again, to see those chocolate eyes I get lost in so frequently. My mind keeps going back to earlier today, how she begged me to hurt her, like it was the right thing to do.

How could she even ask that of me? How could she ask that of anyone? After Carlisle came in and gave her the sedative, he rang her parents. They were worried and wanted to come and see her, but Carlisle talked them out of it, assuring them that he would ring as soon as she woke. All they know is she had a panic attack outside of the school and Carlisle was called. He had to sedate her to calm her. That is what happened, sort of.

Alice blames herself for not seeing it before it happened. We don't blame her; there was no way of knowing Bella would react like that. Not even Jasper can stop her self-loathing. This had caused Jasper to hate himself for not being able to control Bella's emotions while it was happening.

Today has got to be one of the scariest things I have ever had to deal with. Although I have only known Bella for a short amount of time, I can't help my feelings for her. Seeing her so scared and helpless broke my dead heart. I wanted to hold her, to sooth her, but she would scream or cry every time I tried.

What hurt the most was that she didn't do anything when Carlisle went over to her. She just sat there, crying silently to herself. But if I was to get within three foot of her, she would scream bloody murder.

I sighed and trailed my eyes over her soft face. Her pale skin stretched over high cheek bones; her dark eye lashes fanned across her cheek, hiding the windows to her soul; her small button nose, perfect for her face and straight, indicating there has never been a break there; her full red lips, perfectly plump. Her top lip is slightly bigger than the bottom, but she pulls it off perfectly.

I tentatively reached one hand up and ran it softly over her cheek bone. A bolt of electricity shot up my arm at the contact and I pulled my hand away, staring at it in shock. Bella didn't move, obviously not feeling it in her deep sleep. I tried again, sheepishly putting my index finger on her delicate skin. The same shock came, but I was ready this time.

Cupping her cheek with my hand, I wiped the dry tear tracks from her rosy cheeks with the pad of my thumb. She sighed, making me think I had woken her. I listened to her heart and it was the same, slow rhythm, telling me she is still under.

She rolled over, trapping my hand to her and putting her own on top. She sighed again, but this time it was a single word. 'Edward'. It felt like my dead heart was beating again, soaring out of my chest. A sense of pride ran through me. It's my name she sighed. It's me that she dreams about.

**BPOV****  
**  
I could feel the sedative wearing off and I became more aware of my surroundings. I was still in the same room as before, still on the settee I woke up on last time. Only this time, I'm alone. I tried not to think about anything that may have happened, knowing the effect that had last time.

I didn't move, staying perfectly still. The only movement was my eyes as they scan the room, searching for any clue as to where I may be. I look to the window and notice the blue sky and fluffy white clouds floating past the window, the sun high up. Am I still in Forks?  
I then move from the window to the room. There are no pictures on the walls and no indication as to whose house this may be. Is this even a house? Suddenly my eyes catch on to something on the table, the other side of the room. I focus my eyes and notice there is in fact a photo in here.

I silently swing my legs off the bed and walk over to the photo. With a shaky hand, I lift the frame and scan the contents. I can't help the small smile that graces my lips.

To one side is Carlisle, with his arm around a beautiful woman's waist. Her caramel hair is plaited to one side, going down her shoulder. She's wearing some dark jeans with a red chequered shirt, a red cowboy hat and black cowboy boots. Carlisle is wearing the same thing, but with a green shirt and a green cowboy hat.

Next is Alice and Jasper. He's stood behind Alice, his arms around her waist as they smile at the camera. Alice is wearing the same as Esme, but with a pink instead of red. Jasper however is completely different. From what I can see of him, he is wearing black jeans with a white shirt. His boots are like the ones you see in old cowboy films, with the star spinner on the back of the heel. His hat looks like black leather and is tipped to one side, giving you the rider look.

Emmett and Rosalie are next, his arm slung over her shoulder and his lips planted firmly on her cheek. She's laughing, her head thrown back and her blonde curls falling down her back in a waterfall. He's wearing light blue jeans with a blue shirt and a brown over coat. His red hat and black boots makes him look a lot like Woody from Toy Story. Rosalie's wearing a simple pair of black leggings and a white shirt, which covers the tops of her thighs. A black overcoat shows off her amazing curves and the hat she's wearing is white. Her outfit is complete with a pair of black stiletto boots, ending just below her knee.

Last but not least is Edward. In dark jeans, a blue chequered shirt and a blue cowboy hat, he certainly looks the part. The darkness of the blue brings out Edward's amazing skin tone and highlights his emerald green eyes. His tight jeans highlight the muscles in his legs and the shirt hugs him in all the right places. He really is beautiful.

Out of nowhere, I feel jealous. I feel jealous of any woman he ends up with. Of course, she will be outrageously beautiful and talented. She will be properly spoken and liked by everyone. They will get married and she will give him children, something I cannot. They will grow old together and die in each others arms.

"That was taken when we went to Texas last year," a soft voice whispers behind me. I jumped and spun around, my free hand going to my chest. I can feel the hammering of my heart against my rib cage as I take in the person who spoke to me. I suddenly felt guilty of looking through personal things when I shouldn't even be here. I turn and place the frame back where I found it.

"Sorry, I was just looking," I say timidly, not turning back to the person. I can feel their gaze on me as I run my finger over the smooth metal outline of the frame. The swirly pattern makes the frame bump out all over. It truly is beautiful.  
"You don't have to worry," the voice tells me. I turn back and try to smile, but I know it only comes out as a grimace.

"How are you feeling?" They ask. I shrug, not wanting to talk about it right now. I know I will never feel right again, but I don't feel bad either. It's hard to explain, even to myself.  
"Fine, I guess," I answer simply, hoping that they will not press the matter any further. God must be on my side as they let it drop; only offering a small smile.  
"Jasper entered in a horse race. He came first," they told me, gesturing to the photo in the beautiful frame. I smile, imagining Jasper would be amazing on a horse. He gives off the riding vibe. I can just imagine him in the civil war, riding a horse out the front and being the first into battle. Of course he would win; all the Cullen's are perfect at everything humanly possible.

"That sounds," I paused, thinking of the right word, "cool?" I answered, but it came out as a question. They laugh at my lame answer, the bell-like sound ringing out into the room.  
"I have to go shopping with Alice," they rolled their eyes, "but if you need anything, or need to talk to someone, come find me. I'll be a shoulder to cry on," they tell me, showing nothing but pure honesty.  
"I will," they smile and nod, turning to go out the door.  
"Oh, wait!" I call, making them stop and turn slightly to face me.  
"Yes Bella?" They ask with a smile on their lips.  
"Thanks Rosalie," she nods and turns to go again, before pausing.  
"And Bella, its Rose," she tells me before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

**Good? Bad? Questions?**

**Sorry it's short, but I would rather update with a short chapter than not update at all. I have finally got a BETA! Her pen-name is dreaming of forever and she is amazing for doing this for me! Go check out her stories! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**X **


	15. Driving home with mum

**Enjoy!**

_"Thanks Rosalie," she nods and turns to go again, before pausing.  
"And Bella, its Rose," she tells me before leaving and shutting the door behind her._

**Driving home with mum. **

I didn't stay long at the Cullen's house. Carlisle called Renee and she came over to pick me up. I expected them both to come, but I don't think Charlie wanted to – not after I freaked out the way I did. I still can't believe I was so stupid.

I stayed silent in the car all the way home, not wanting to talk to Renee about it. I know she is dying to know what happened, but I don't want to tell her that I freaked out because of the rape - especially not when she hates herself enough for not stopping it in the first place. Will I ever get over it? Probably not; women just can't 'get over' something like that.

I watch intently as the trees fly past the windows. The car is going way over the speed limit, making the rain splash off the road and onto the passing cars. The windscreen wipers are going at a mile a minute to stop the rain from getting in the way.

I reluctantly take my eyes away from the side window and look at the windshield. The rain is dancing down the translucent surface, blocking my view of the road. With a sigh I look into the mirror. My eyes lock with the crimson pair staring back at me and my blood runs cold.

**APOV**

I sigh, leaning into Jasper's embrace. Although our skin is ice cold, I love the way his touch makes my cold dead heart warm. I love the way he shows me he loves me, even without realising it. I love Jasper, because he's mine.

"I love you too Ali," he whispers in my ear, even though he knows everyone can hear it. I send out all the love I have for him, knowing that he will feel it.

"I love you too." I pulled back to look at him, my eyes scanning over his face, his eyes, his lips. My eyes pause on the full red lips and he noticed. Grinning, he leans down and captures my own with his. Our kiss is filled with love and devotion. When his tongue touches my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly give it to him.

_I felt my body stiffen as I looked into the mirror. Brown eyes met crimson. A beautiful redhead sat in the back of the car, watching my expression change from shock to fear. I have seen those eyes before - James and Laurent. A shiver ran through my spine, making the beautiful woman smile. It wasn't a nice smile, not at all. It reminded me of a hunter with its prey. I know what I am._

_I keep my eyes locked with hers, too afraid to blink. If I do she might disappear, like magic. I can feel my body screaming at me to run and hide, but I'm too entranced by this beautiful redhead to go anywhere. She has me and she knows it. She could kill me, right here, right now, and I wouldn't know. I'm too distracted by her gaze._

_Suddenly it dawns on me – this is Victoria. She lives with James! Realisation must have crossed my face because she smirked, causing another shiver to run down my spine. My eyes flash to my mother, before I look back at her in the mirror. She shakes her head and her fiery curls swish. A single finger rises to her lips, making a silent action before she is gone. _

_I blink rapidly, trying to understand where she may have disappeared to. I look in the back of the car, but there's no trace of any life there. I sigh, maybe I'm just tired. My gaze returned to the side window. A scream leaves my lips as I look at him, at my brother. James. _

I feel Jasper pull his lips away from mine as I come out of my vision.

"I am so sorry," I apologise, before getting up and going towards the door. He follows me, looking confused.

"Why are you sorry?" I smile and peck his lips chastely.

"For zoning out on you while we were kissing. I have to go," I admit, grabbing his hand. "And you're coming too," he rolls his eyes but follows me loyally anyway.

**BPOV**

I snap my eyes shut, trying to breath normally again.

"What the hell, Bella!" My mother yells, startled by my scream.

"He was there. I saw him. It was James," I try to tell her. As soon as I said this she pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. I watch her with a curious expression, waiting for what will happen next. She pulls the key out of the accelerator and pockets it.

"Bella, James has been put away for a very long time," she told me. I shook my head. He was definitely there.

"He was there, at the window. I saw him. He was there yesterday too! He's after me mum! He wants me dead." I try to tell her again. She's looking at me like I'm mad. She thinks I'm crazy. I'm not!

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not crazy!" I yell, trying to get my point across.

"Calm down," she says softly, as if she were talking to a baby. "You've been going through a lot and it's normal to 'see things'," she says, emphasising the 'see things' part. I frown at her and try to open the door. I need air. My own mother thinks that I have gone mad. I pull the handle back, but the door won't open. I try again and again, but still it won't budge. Has she locked it?

"Why won't the door open?" I question.

"I locked it Bella," she says calmly. I glare at her.

"Open the door," I spit through my teeth. She shakes her head. "Open the door!" I scream at her, making her look taken back. Why is it so hot in here? I can't breath. I need to get out.

"Bella, calm down! We are only five minutes away from home," I nod and let go of the handle, sinking back into the soft chairs. I try to get enough air as my mother starts the car again.

"Can you open the window?" I ask. She nods and opens it slightly, enough to let air through but not enough to get out. She doesn't trust me. She pulls back onto the road and I close my eyes, not wanting to see anything else that will make her think I'm going mad.

When she pulled up at the house, she finally unlocked the door and ran in; probably going to tell Charlie that their daughter is a nut job. I slam the door to the car and walk up the path to the front door. I slam that door too and go through to the kitchen. Charlie's looking at my mother in disbelief as they spoke in hushed tones.

"I'm not crazy," I sigh, making them both look up at me. "I'm not," I huff and walk out, going up the stairs. When I get to my room, I close the door and flop onto the bed. It feels like I haven't been here in ages, even though it has only been a day. My birthday has come and gone. I am officially seventeen – seventeen and crazy. I had to laugh at that. I'm not mad – I know what I saw.

I stay on my bed the rest of the day, refusing to go down when Renee call me for dinner. She came up, but I didn't talk or even look at her. She and Charlie both gave up after a while, not coming to get me out of my room for anything. I don't blame them. I would give up too.

The house was deadly silent, not even the television is blaring downstairs. I couldn't hear my parents moving or talking. I did however hear the telephone ring and my mother answer it. I tuned the conversation out, not wanting to listen to her babble to one of her 'girlfriends'. She's probably told them all about her crazy daughter and her psychopathic son. Our family is so normal.

I roll my eyes at that thought. We'll never be normal. I got off the bed just as my door swung open. Two policemen walked in with Carlisle. I look at them in shock and edge my way backwards towards the wall. I can see my parents over their shoulders, my mother with tearstains on her cheeks and my father trying to calm her down. It's me that needs the soothing!

My back hit the wall as I stare at the men. They started advancing, with Carlisle in front. I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest for protection.

"Bella, we need you to come with us to the hospital. We need to ask you a few questions," Carlisle told me, kneeling to my level. He reaches out a hand and I whimper.

"Please don't hurt me," I whisper, so quiet that no-one could hear.

"We're not here to hurt you, Bella. We're here to help you," Carlisle places a hand on my knee and I scream. Everyone else looks shocked at my outburst but Charlie just looks mad.

"Bella, how dare you? Do as you are told!" He says, raising his voice. I whimper and hide my head. Silent tears began to fall from my eyes – why me?

"We need you to come with us, Ms Swan," one of the police officers say. I slowly get to my feet, but I didn't move away from the wall. "Come," he adds and walks from the room. The other officer followed him, then my parents. I was left with Carlisle as he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I saw him. He was there," I whisper, mostly to myself. I know I did. He has to believe me! I lock eyes with Carlisle, begging him silently to believe me.

"Let's talk at the hospital. We only need to ask a few questions," he nods towards the door, indicating that we should leave.

"I did. You have to believe me!"

"I do, but I still need to ask you a few questions. Please come with me Bella," I nod and follow him as he left the room and went downstairs. I grab one of my teddies from the bedside table and went down the wooden steps and stand by the doorway. Only my parents and Carlisle are in there, talking quietly.

Charlie was the first to see me. Clearing his throat, the other two people in the room look up and stop talking.

"We'll follow in the car," Renee tells Carlisle as she shakes his hand. He nods and gestures for me to go outside. Clutching the teddy to me, I go out and climb into the back of the ambulance. I breath a sigh of relief when I see Rosalie sitting there. She smiles when I get in and I try to smile back.

"Hey Bella," she greeted. I sit down on the bed in the back as Carlisle gets in the driver's seat. The police are going to lead the way while my parents follow behind.

"Hi," I mumble, wondering why she is here_. 'If you need anything, or need to talk to someone, come find me. I'll be a shoulder to cry on.' _Her words from before rang through my head. "I'm not mad," I say as I look up at her. She smiles and nods.

"I know." After her admittance, I suddenly feel better. At least somebody is on my side.

**Good? Bad? Questions? **

**I don't really like this chapter, but if you like it, than that is okay. : )**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	16. Questions

**Enjoy!**

_Clutching the teddy to me, I go out and climb into the back of the ambulance. I breath a sigh of relief when I see Rosalie sitting there. She smiles when I get in and I try to smile back._

_"Hey Bella," she greeted. I sit down on the bed in the back as Carlisle gets in the driver's seat. The police are going to lead the way while my parents follow behind._

_"Hi," I mumble, wondering why she is here. _'If you need anything, or need to talk to someone, come find me. I'll be a shoulder to cry on._' Her words from before rang through my head. "I'm not mad," I say as I look up at her. She smiles and nods._

_"I know." After her admittance, I suddenly feel better. At least somebody is on my side._

**Questions. **

Rosalie gripped my hand as Carlisle drove. I couldn't have been happier for her to believe me when even my own parents don't. I know he was there – I saw him. I saw her too! They were there.

I wasn't ready when Carlisle pulled up at the hospital. I could feel my heart thumping wildly against my rib cage, almost breaking through. I have no reason to be here. Why bring me? My grip on Rosalie's hand tightened, but she didn't take any notice.

When Carlisle opened the door, I stayed frozen to my seat. Rosalie tried to pull me along, but I wouldn't let her. She sighed and tugged sharply, promptly removing me from my seat. I stumbled along behind her, keeping my head down and my eyes on the floor.

"If you're not mad, you have nothing to worry about," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked up. With my head held high, I walked into the hospital with Rosalie and Carlisle. I could hear my parents walking along behind us, talking quietly.

Carlisle took us into his office – I was assuming it was his office, it had his name on the door – and asked me to take a seat. I followed his orders, making Rosalie sit next to me. Carlisle asked my parents to wait outside while he asked me a few questions, for which I was grateful. I don't want them in here.

"Hello again, Bella," Carlisle smiled. I returned it and said a timid 'hi' back. He shuffled through some papers for a minute before lining them up and placing them in a pile. I noticed my file was at the top of the pile, but I chose not to say anything.

"Now, Bella, I would like to ask you a few questions if that is alright." I nod, letting him know that it's okay.

"Sure. Ask away." He smiles slightly, looking at Rosalie.

"Would you like Rosalie to leave?" I shake my head, gripping her hand tighter. I don't know why, but I feel safer with her around me. I know she won't let anyone near me.

"She stays." I'm shocked by the authority in my voice. I see Rosalie smile from the corner of my eye as she looks at Carlisle.

"Okay, let's start." I nod. "Do you know why you're here?" I roll my eyes.

"My guess is that my mother rang you, telling you about how 'crazy' I am." I put emphasis on the 'crazy' part. I roll my eyes again. I look up and see Carlisle trying to hide a smile. "I'm right?" I question. Carlisle composes himself before nodding slightly.

"Do you know why your mother rang me?" He asks. Again, I roll my eyes.

"Because she thinks I'm crazy. I'm not though, I know I saw them." He looked over at Rosalie before looking back at me.

"Saw who, exactly?" His voice is cautious and I start to panic. What if he doesn't believe me? Will he send me away? Will he make me take pills? I swallow the lump in my throat and look at the table, studying the patterns in the wood.

"Victoria and James," I shudder at the memories of her eyes and his smile; the dark look in their eyes as they gazed upon me - hunter and prey.

"James? He's in prison Bella." I look up in disbelief. He doesn't believe me. I can feel the tears start to build as I think this.

"No, he's not. He was there, by the window. I saw him and I saw her too, while I was in the back of the car. She was there for a few seconds and then she just disappeared. He was on the side of the car, smirking at me..." I whisper the last part, trailing off. Saying it out loud, I realise how stupid it actually is. Maybe I am mad.

"Describe them Bella," Rosalie interrupts. I nod, thinking back to when I saw them.

"She was beautiful. Red curls that fell to her waist and pale skin, like yours," I say, my eyes meeting hers. I notice that both of them are watching me intently, as if waiting on my every word. "She has a perfect bone structure. James was the same as always. His dirty blonde hair up in a band, but his skin is also pale, one of the similarities between them," I finish.

"One of the similarities?" Carlisle asks. I sigh and nod.

"There is another," I start, remembering the eyes - the colour of blood, but much more inviting... so much more.

"Go on," Rosalie prompts. I swallow and nod.

"Their eyes, they were red. Dark red. They pulled me in and I never wanted to look away, but then they were gone." I look up at Carlisle to fine him staring hard at Rosalie. She is doing the same to him. I watch the two in confusion as they silently communicate.

I furrow my brow, and slump into the chair. Why does this detail mean so much to them? Have they seen the red eyes before? Do they really mean that much to them?

"Are you sure they were red Bella?" I jump at the sudden noise and focus on Carlisle again.

"Positive. They were crimson, almost black. They were darker than yesterday." They both snap their heads in my direction.

"Yesterday?" Rosalie asks. I nod.

"James was there yesterday, at the school. He said he was going to kill me." The tears begin to fall as I remember the horrid memories. "Edward and Alice stopped him. And there was the wolf of course." They both gasped at the same time.

"A wolf?" She asked, shocked. I nod and look down. As I thought earlier, maybe I am mad.

"Can you describe this wolf?" Carlisle said softly. He didn't sound patronising, just curious.

"It was huge, like three times bigger than a normal wolf. Its eyes were an amazing brown colour and its fur was like the colour of rust. It was beautiful." I sigh at the memory. Those amazing eyes were so familiar, but not at the same time. Maybe I was a wolf along side it in another life.

"Was it just the one wolf?" I nod, knowing I didn't see any other wolf at the time. Rosalie and Carlisle went back to their silent conversation again and I dropped her hand, folding my arms over my chest. I thought I could see Rosalie's lips moving, but it was to fast to register properly.

They stayed silent for a few minutes – it was so quiet it was almost deafening. I kept sighing, hoping to catch their attention, but it didn't work. I was about to interrupt when Carlisle's eyes focused on me and I smiled sheepishly. I don't know why but I feel comfortable around Carlisle, like I know he will never hurt me. I know I should trust my father and not Carlisle, but it's the other way round. I feel horrible about it.

"You sure there was just the one?" he asks again. I nod.

"Why?" I find myself asking.

"They normally travel as a pack." He muses aloud. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I did.

"How do you know that? It could be a special breed. It was huge," I say timidly. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Believe me, I know." I nod, excepting that answer.

"So am I mad or not?" I couldn't help but ask. I need to know if I can go home or if I am going somewhere else. He and Rosalie chuckle and I look at them, annoyed. How was that funny?

"No Bella, you're not. But for your own safety, I recommend you keep this all between us and my family. Others may not –" he paused, thinking of the right word, "understand." I nod and stand up, heading for the door. When I get there, I pause and turn back to Carlisle.

"Can you tell Renee I'm not crazy? She won't believe me," I roll my eyes again before opening the door and walking out. I hear Carlisle laugh behind me, probably from my comment. I walk over to Renee and Charlie. Standing in front of them, they both eye me worriedly.

"So, what did he say?" Renee asked, biting her lip. I notice her grip on Charlie's hand tightens as she waits for my answer.

"I'm not mad, I'm perfectly fine actually. Can we go?" I ask impatiently. They both look at me, shocked. Thinking back on what I said, I can't help but be shocked either. Last week I was still the scared little girl I have always been but now I'm not. I'm talking like a normal teenager – I'm using sarcasm for goodness sakes. Who have I become?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that." I look down at the floor and bite my lip, a habit I picked up from Renee.

"I need to talk to Carlisle for a moment. Wait here with your mother." I nod and take the seat he just got up from. On my way there, I stiffen as he brushes past me. I sit slowly and look at the floor. Renee rubs my shoulder gently, almost in a comforting way. I offer her a small smile that she returns with one of her own.

We don't wait long for my father. He came around the corner, a big smile on his face. I furrowed my brow. Why is he so happy? I look over at my mother and she looks much like I do. Confused.

"We can go." Charlie smiled at my mother. She nods and looks down at me before getting up. I follow her lead and slowly walk behind the two of them. However, I pause when I see Rosalie in the hallway.

"Rosalie?" She turns my way and smiles.

"Yeah?" She walks over and stands just in front of me.

"Thanks for being with me today. It means a lot." I admit, looking down at the floor. I'm surprised when she wraps her cold arms around me, cradling me to her chest. She soon lets go and smiled widely at me. I smile back timidly, suddenly feeling very small and ugly compared to the beauty that is Rosalie. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter.

"I'm glad I could be here for you." I nod and walk after my parents. They are already in the car when I arrive, a strong silence hanging over us.

"Ready?" Charlie asks, putting the keys into the ignition. I nod and put my seat belt on. I try not to look out the window on the way home, but find myself doing it anyway. I stare at the lush green forest as it zooms past.

We arrive at the house and i go straight to my room. Changing into my pyjamas i climb into the bed and snuggle under the covers. Sleep takes me under quickly and as I am dropping off, I'm sure I hear the window open and close, before the rocking chair creeks.

**Who do you think it is? It's pretty obvious. **

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, but i have writers block. I am trying to write through it, but every time i write it's really bad. So sorry. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	17. Window

_**I still have writers block, but I am getting better. However, if you find this chapter bad, I apologise in advance. Enjoy!**_

_We arrive at the house and I go straight to my room. Changing into my pyjamas I climb into the bed and snuggle under the covers. Sleep takes me under quickly and as I am dropping off, I'm sure I hear the window open and close, before the rocking chair creeks._

**Window. **

I snap my eyes open and look over to the chair. A gasp leaves my lips as I stare at him. He's frozen, his eyes scared as he looks back at me. I open my mouth, but then close it again as I have no idea what to say. What exactly could I say to him?

A million thoughts run through my mind. How did he get here? Was he going to watch me sleep? Is he stalking me? More importantly, why is Edward Cullen sat in my room without me knowing?

His golden eyes search frantically around the room, scanning over every inch. I bite my bottom lip, looking down at the comforter. My mind, still foggy with sleep, was trying to catch up with everything that was going on.

My brain finally caught up with my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes snap back to mine and gaze in to them deeply. I gasp at the intensity behind them and blush, looking away. He clears his throat, but I keep my eyes down.

"I thought you were sleeping," he mumbled, almost silently. I look up at him in disbelief.

"Why are you even here?" I ask, a little too loudly. He flinches before sitting perfectly still, not even breathing. After a few seconds he lets out a sigh of relief and nods, rising from the chair. He moves to the window and leans against it before turning to look at me.

"I will talk with you after you have slept," he says. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. He comes here and refuses to explain why, and then he tells me he will not speak to me. I'm so confused that my head starts to throb. I grab my temples with my index finger and thumb, rubbing all along my forehead.

He's by my side instantly, and a squeak of surprise leaves my lips.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Do you need anything? What about a doctor, a trip to the hospital?" He blurts out. I shake my head, wincing at the sharp pain that shoots through it.

"I only have a headache, please calm down." I whimper from the close contact. He must have noticed, because he backed away slightly and sat down on the end of the bed – as far away as possible, as if not to scare me again.

He sat silently, watching me as I rubbed my head more. After a while the pain subsides and I remove my hands. Pulling the duvet up higher, I curl up underneath it, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging my legs. He watches every little move I make, as if waiting for me to freak out or something.

I guess if I was in his position, I would be waiting too. I did have a panic attack in front of him only days ago. His honey coloured eyes were trained on my face as I watch him, watching me. No sound is made as our eyes bore into each others. I finally break the silence.

"Why are you here?" I squeak. I run through every possible reason as to why he is here, but stop when I reach the same thought as before - to hurt me. I shudder, making his eyes widen. I shake my head, answering the questions swimming in his honey depths.

Would Edward hurt me? Would he ask me to scream like James did? Would he….? I swallow back the lump in my throat and shale the thought away. I refuse to believe Edward is like James. Nobody could ever put the two of them into the same category.

James is a vile, nasty man, whereas Edward is kind, gentle, amazing, beautiful... The list goes on. In fact, all of the Cullen's are the same. Kind hearted, beautiful: inside and out. Edward is a credit to Carlisle and Esme, as are all the Cullen children.

I hardly know this amazing, weird family, but I do know that I can trust them. And I do, with my life. What happened the other day, it will always stay with me. Edward and Alice, along with Jasper, saved me and I will always owe them for that.

"I should go," Edward whispers. My eyes focus back on him, now fully aware that he is still here, while I sit in my holey shorts and Charlie's old football t-shirt. I blush and nod, looking away. How did he even get in here in the first place?

I glance back at him as he stands and heads towards the window. I furrow my brow as he opens it all the way and sits on the ledge, dangling his legs out. It comes to me at once and I gasp, springing up from the bed.

"Please don't jump!" I whimper, not wanting him to get hurt. He looks back at me, taking in my appearance. I feel his eyes trace over my scarred legs and the rest of my body, all the way up to my face. I blush and bite my lip, but I don't look away. He smirks as he climbs back into the room and walks to the door. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back to the bed.

I watch as he smiles timidly and goes out my bedroom door, shutting it again behind him. Sitting on the bed, I listen out for the creaky floorboard and the step that always squeaks. When it doesn't come, more confusion sweeps over me. It is impossible to miss those things.

I climb under the covers, curling into another ball and looking out of the now open window. The midnight breeze swept in, making my curtains dance to silent music. The breeze, like ice, hits my face and cools my head, numbing the headache more. The comfort and the warmth the duvet offers was welcoming as the cool wind blew in.

The noise coming from the television in the living room stops, and it is silent for a moment until my parents talk. The sound of their footfalls on the wooden stairs echoed around my room, making me wonder why I didn't hear Edwards. Their voices grow louder as they approach the top of the stairs.

My bedroom door opens, but I make no move to shut my eyes. I continue to stare out the window as my mother walks in, but I watch as she walks over to it. She grips the window, staring into the starry night. I watch her profile as she shuts her eyes and smiles, just standing there and breathing in the night air.

When she opens her eyes again, she begins to pull the window closed.

"Please don't shut the window," I ask quietly. My mother jumps, turning around to face me.

"Oh Bella, you made me jump."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. She smiles and turns back to the window, pulling it in some more so that the breeze dulls.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." I shrug, not really caring if I did. What's a cold when I've had the life I've had?

She walks over to me and places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you baby," she breathes, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Why is she being so nice to me now? She thought I was mad an hour ago.

"Love you too," I mumble, burying my face into the pillow. She takes the hint and strokes my hair softly, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I roll over and stare at the ceiling, relishing the hot-cold sensation from the window and the room.

I can't help but wonder why Edward was here. Does he do this often? Does he not sleep? I chuckled silently. Of course he sleeps; it's not like he's some kind of Vampire. What next, will he sparkle in the sun? I wanted to roll my eyes at the stupid thoughts. Vampires are evil, and Edward is anything but.

When I woke the next morning, I groaned as I shut off the alarm clock. Since Renee knows I'm not mad anymore, she's making me go to school. I used to like school. It was the only place I could go and not get hurt – well, not physically hurt anyway.

I relished the hot water as it sprayed over my skin, warming every inch of flesh. I smiled at the scent of my shampoo and conditioner, feeling the tropical breeze soap glide all over my body. All too soon the water starts to turn cold and I get out with a shudder as the cool air hits me.

Dressing in simple blue jeans and a long sleeved black top, I grab my bag, slide on my shoes and slowly walk down the stairs. Renee, sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper, looks up and smiles as I walk in. I smile softly back before grabbing a glass of water. She eyes me as I chug it down, rinse out the glass and put it on the draining board.

"Are you hungry?" She asks. I shake my head and grab my bag, heading for the door. I can feel her eyes on me as I walk. It was unnerving, but I shrug it off, opening the door and stepping out into the cool morning breeze.

Walking to school has never truly bothered me. Sure, it's a pain when the weather is bad, or I was so badly hurt it was hard to breathe, but it helps me to clear my head. The sound of the cars and the patter of the rain took away the bad thoughts.

The wind, capturing my hair and making it dance over my face. The long, dull hair, wiping from side to side as cars change the direction of the wind. They drive speedily along side me, the colours blurring to make rainbow on the road.

I could hear the revving of the engine and the tires on the tarmac, growling like an angry beast as the driver pushes them to go faster. Buses huffing out gusts of wind as the door open, allowing people to enter or letting people out.

I can see the school up ahead. There were teachers standing outside by the cars and laughing together; students were scattered all over the place. Some in were in the bushes, smoking what ever they choose to. Some are sitting on picnic benches, sorting out homework or just talking quietly.

I can see the groups - cliques if you like - and I frown. Why are so many people split up because of their interests? The populars and the jocks - laughing as they trip up other people; laughing at their hurt and misfortune. The younger students, watching them, idolising them. They will follow in their footsteps, thinking it is 'cool' to hurt other people.

I enter the grounds and shudder as all eyes fall on me. Even the teachers have stop talking long enough to watch me walking. I keep my head down, trying to go unnoticed by the few who haven't seen me yet.

I hear footsteps approach me and I slow my pace, ready to accept anything they are going to give. Three pairs of high heels stop in front of me and I come to a halt, staring at the heels in the middle. I know who they are, it's obvious.

"Move out of my way!" Tanya sneers. I move to the side, only to be pushed mid-step. I can't stop myself as I fall. Putting my hands out, I let myself hit the floor. I hear all three of them cackle, as well as the other students in the car park. The teachers have now gone, getting ready to begin a day of teaching.

"Look everyone, she's where she belongs. On the floor," Jessica shouts loudly. More laughter rings out among the students. What confuses me the most is not being able to feel the tears building. I can't feel the hurt that I normally would.

My chest that has been open and exposed for all to see has finally gone numb. I'm so used to everyone ripping out my heart and mashing it so much it is unable to be identified, that I can't feel the sting of her harsh words.

The laughter dies down and Tanya, who had been looking at all her little followers, turns back to me. She steps forward again, coming closer to me and crouching so she is eye level with me. She pauses before looking over her shoulder at Lauren and Jessica. I look to the floor, knowing it will be better for me in the long run.

"I saw James the other day." She smirks. I snap my head up, glaring at her smug face. I didn't say anything, gritting my teeth as she tried to stare me down. "He was asking around for you," she whispers.

I shudder at the thought of him. His mere existence disgusts me and I feel physically sick at the mention of his name. That man is nothing to do with me anymore. Big brothers are supposed to look after their little sisters, but he was the one hurting me, abusing me.

"He was awfully sad about not being able to spend every night with you anymore and asked a favour of me. Of course, with me being the helpful, kind person I am, I couldn't say no, could I?" She smiled and it almost looked real, kind. My stomach churned at the thought of what she was implying. James misses hurting me every night to the point of unconsciousness. Maybe it's him that's mad and not me. Maybe I'm the only sane person left in my family.

"He asked me to fill his boots, so to speak. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, like she was talking to a child. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I thought over her words. She's willing to hurt me, because that man asked her to. I looked up, over her shoulder and scanned the parking lot. Most of the students have now left, leaving a few walking around and Tanya's 'group'.

"Well, do you?" She shrieks, grabbing hold of my hair and pulling back so I was looking at the sky. I stare straight ahead, trying not to cry out because of the pain searing through my scalp. The headache that had gone now comes back full force as her grip tightens. She tugs on the hair, pulling my head towards the ground.

I let my eyes meet hers and I hold her glare, her icy stare a shocking contrast to her flawless face. From this proximity, I could see every ounce of make-up that she has slapped on. I can see the orange lines that she has tried to hide with her hair, but with wind blowing it, are now visible.

I laugh, the hysterical sound leaving my lips making her jump in shock. Seeing her face fall for a few seconds makes me laugh harder. She looks around at all the people close by, seeing if they know why I am laughing. Tears spring to my eyes as the laughter starts to hurt my stomach. When she turns back to me, she pulls again sharply. I think she was hoping for a sign of pain, but I laughed more.

To be honest, I don't even know why I am laughing. I think it's because of who Tanya is. Such a pretty girl and she slaps on the make-up, the fake hair and nails. She wants everyone to love her, but she is nasty to everyone. All this time she has hated me, when she is the one in the wrong. She always wants to put me down because I am ugly, yet she hides behind layers and layers of make-up. If it wasn't for daddy's bank account, she wouldn't be who she is now.

I wonder if she knows that I know who she really is, behind the front. Does she know, that I know, that her daddy had to borrow money from my family, just to keep their house? Mr Denali is one of the richest men in our small town of Forks, but a few years ago, he lost all his money because of a gambling problem. He came running to my dad, begging us for a couple of grand just to keep the bailiffs from taking his house.

He got back on his feet, but he is still in debt to my father. I could almost laugh some more at the situation.

"Why are you laughing?" She spat, pulling my hair with every word. I try to catch my breath but fail when more laughter spills from my lips. I take a few deep breaths after the laughter had stopped.

"I was just thinking abut your dad," I gasp out. She looks confused and I laugh at her expression.

"Why is that funny?" She sneers, coming closer to my face. The smell of her cheap perfume almost makes me gag.

"I was thinking abut the money he still owes us," I smirk. She drops my hair like it is on fire and stands up, huffing out in anger.

She pulls her leg back and it spring forward, kicking me in the ribs. The wind knocks out of me and I grasp it with my hands, feeling the warmth of my blood soaking through my shirt. Who knew stilettos could draw blood?

"How do you know about that?" She asks, her voice high. I smirk again.

"My family talk to each other. Your father is to busy gambling to talk to you." I sit back. She screams before turning and running away, tears running down her face. All her friends watch as she goes, before running after her.

I roll over on to my back with a smile on my face. I made Tanya cry.

**Good? Bad? Questions? I know it's really bad, but i am still suffering with writers block. Forgive me?**

**Some of my readers have been asking me why I always put myself down with my writing. Well, to be honest, I have always been put down. I'm bullied constantly at school and I never get praise if I do something right. My self esteem is so low, it's on the floor. I apologise for my rubbish chapters, because I don't like them myself. I will probably never like anything I do, but that is the way I have always seen myself. I am always told I will never make something out of my life, I am told that I will never get anything, and I have excepted that. I know I am not a great writer, and never will be, but I like to write. It helps me forget about my real life and my problems. It takes me to another place, a place where I can be happy. **

**I will try to not be so depressing in the future. Sorry if I have bored you. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	18. I'm a

**I am back! I flew in a few nights ago, so I am now home again. My updates will hopefully get back to normal, but I just started school again and my Exam start next month, so I have to study, unfortunately :/. I have a new story, called 'Burns' maybe give it a read and see what you think? **

**Enjoy! **

_"I was thinking abut the money he still owes us," I smirk. She drops my hair like it is on fire and stands up, huffing out in anger._

_She pulls her leg back and it spring forward, kicking me in the ribs. The wind knocks out of me and I grasp it with my hands, feeling the warmth of my blood soaking through my shirt. Who knew stilettos could draw blood?_

_"How do you know about that?" She asks, her voice high. I smirk again._

_"My family talk to each other. Your father is to busy gambling to talk to you." I sit back. She screams before turning and running away, tears running down her face. All her friends watch as she goes, before running after her._

_I roll over on to my back with a smile on my face. I made Tanya cry._

**I'm a...**

"Oh, my God! Bella!" I heard a voice scream across the parking lot. I couldn't tell where the voice came from, but I knew I should answer it. I don't know why, I just knew I should. I rolled on to y side and slowly sat up, wincing as the fresh cut stretched on my side.

I can tell it's not bad, and I have had worse. I looked around for who called my name and my eyes landed on the Cullens as they all ran over to me, worry on their faces. I rolled my eyes and got to my knees.

"Don't move!" Alice yelled. I froze; worried someone was behind me with a gun or something equally as dangerous. I gave a glance behind me and sighed in relief when I didn't see a gun pointed at my head, or a knife in my back.

I continued to get up, until I was pushed down again. I shrieked in shock and glared up and Alice, who had pushed me. She looked apologetic, but told me not to get up in case I had broken something.

"I haven't broken anything," I sighed. "I should know," I whispered the last part, getting to my knees again. Once I stood on my feet, I looked around the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett looked concerned. Jasper looked like he was in pain, as always and Edward was staring at the ground.

My eyes fell on and Alice and she looked very angry. A jolt of fear shot through me when I looked at her. Had I made her angry for moving in the first place? She may be tiny, but she is super scary. It's always the little ones you have to look out for.

My eyes darted around the beautiful family, studying their expressions. If Alice did want to hurt me, they would too. I don't know much about the Cullens, but I do know they stick together. I know that if one gets in trouble, the rest help. They would help her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted these people. The only people that I thought liked me, don't.

Jasper walked forward, reaching a hand out. The fear rose and I backed away. He placed it on Alice's shoulder, making her look at him. He shook his head then indicated to me. I kept my eyes darting around, making sure I could see all of them. I can't turn my back for a second to long.

When Alice looked over at me, her facial expression softened.

"Bella, I wasn't angry at you," She sighs, walking towards me. I stayed frozen, until she was stood right in front of me. Then something inside me clicked and I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I had to get away – away from here, away from them, away from everything.

I ran into the forest and kept running. My legs started to burn and the pain in my side flared, but I ignored it. My whole life I stayed and took what ever anyone gave me. It's time to do the right thing. Fighting back won't help anything. Running away prolongs the inevitable; they will just have to wait.

My lungs felt on fire and I slowed my sprint to a jog, trying to breath in enough oxygen to satisfy them. I took a few deep breaths, trying to make my head stop spinning. There is so much going on in my life right now, it's so confusing.

"Her scent goes that way!" A voice that sounded a lot like Jasper yelled from behind me. My scent? Hearing that made my legs work of their own accord. I sprinted forward, never turning. I can't stop. They will find me. I turned my head and looked behind me. No one was there. They haven't found me yet. I carried on running, looking around me at all times.

I screamed when a pair of cold arms wrapped around me from behind. I kicked blindly, begging them to let go. Why won't they let go? The tears flowed freely down my cheeks, blinding me and making everything blurry.

"You need to calm down!" A masculine voice hissed in my ear and I felt everything relax. I went floppy, to tired to hold myself up anymore. I let the person carry me to a fallen tree and sit me on it. I let my head fall, staring down at my lap.

"Thank god!" A male voice said as footsteps ran over to me and the person stood behind me. A hand stayed on my shoulder, never lessening in grip.

"She was just running. She was so scared," the person behind me told the other. A pair of feet stood just in front of me. I slowly looked up and met a pair of yellow eyes. I closed my eyes again; a warm crimson blush covered my face, surely making me look like a tomato.

"How is she feeling now?" Edward asked, looking at the guy behind me.

"Helpless. Depressed. Confused. She's hurting, man." The guy, who I have now realised, is Jasper, sighed. How does he know how I'm feeling? Why wouldn't Edward ask me? I am right here. I always knew I was invisible to everyone.

Edward crouched down and lifted my chin with one of his ice cold fingers, making me look at him. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to get lost in his beautiful gold eyes.

"Look at me Bella." He whispers. I reluctantly let my yes meet his. He smiles his crooked grin and my heart accelerates. "There you go." I blushed again, harder than the last time. I hate my blush; it always gives away how I feel. Wearing my heart on my sleeve, so to speak.

"You can go now, Jasper," Edward says, never looking away from me. I don't hear a reply from Jasper, or even hear him leave. But his hand leaves my shoulder and I can't feel him behind me anymore. How did he go so fast? I wanted to turn and look, but I was to far in Edward eyes to look away.

"How did you find me?" I whispered, really wanting to know. I ran so far and away from the school. How did they both catch up with me?

"You ran in a straight line," he smirks. I roll my eyes, feeling stupid.

"But someone said about my scent. What the hell was that?" I ask, leaning away from him. He drops his hand and stands up, towering over me. I shrink back on reflex, trying to hide.

Why is everyone so tall and intimidating? He took a seat on the tree next to me, looking me right in the eye. I didn't look away, staring right back at him. I can see so many different emotions swimming around in his eyes, but I can't make them out.

"Well?" I squeak out, wanting the answer.

"Well what?" he asks, looking dazed.

"My scent?" I prompt, hoping he will remember. Recognition flickers in his eyes and he smirks.

"If I tell you that, I would have to kill you." I think I whimpered out loud because he quickly back tracked, telling me it's a joke. I nodded and tried to calm my hammering heart again.

"Seriously though, what was it about? You being in my room the other night, talking about my scent? Even your eyes are different. I need to know." I groan. Burying my hands in my hair, I pull at the root in frustration. Why can't he tell me? It isn't like I have friends I can tell. Everyone thinks I'm a freak anyway.

"I can't Bella. I want to but I can't." He tells me. I look up to him, not taking my head out of my hands.

"Why not? Why have you got to keep this a secret from me? I won't tell anyone, you know I wouldn't. You can trust me." He sighs and stands up so quickly I almost missed it.

"Because I don't want you to run away from me," he says softly.

I frown. Why wouldn't he want me to run from him? It can't be that bad, can it?

"I think I can judge that," I huff, pulling my hands from my hair and crossing my arms.

"You must promise not to tell anyone. Not your father, no-one," he says, kneeling in front of me. I nod as he takes my hands and holds them tightly. I gasp at the coldness of his skin and the intensity of his eyes.

"I promise," I whisper.

"Bella, I'm not human." He shakes his head and looks down. I snort very unattractively, which makes me blush. He looks back at me and smirks, but I can see his fear of rejection in his eyes.

"I know that," I shrug, trying to calm some of his fears.

"Bella," he pauses searching my eyes for something. I nod for him to continue. "I'm a vampire."

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry it's short. **

**I have writers block, again! I hate it! Yeah, so I am back home now and my updates should return, but if they don't, I apologise. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	19. April fools?

**Enjoy! **

_"You must promise not to tell anyone. Not your father, no-one," he says, kneeling in front of me. I nod as he takes my hands and holds them tightly. I gasp at the coldness of his skin and the intensity of his eyes._

_"I promise," I whisper._

_"Bella, I'm not human." He shakes his head and looks down. I snort very unattractively, which makes me blush. He looks back at me and smirks, but I can see his fear of rejection in his eyes._

_"I know that," I shrug, trying to calm some of his fears._

_"Bella," he pauses searching my eyes for something. I nod for him to continue. "I'm a vampire."_

**April fools. **

I couldn't help but star at him in shock as the words registered. He's a vampire? Yeah, and I'm superman. I internally rolled my eyes as the words processed. Is he trying to play some sick joke on me? I have been through far to much to play games with Edward Cullen. I'm half expecting him to suddenly say '_April _fools' and hand me a bunch of flowers that squirt water when you go to take a smell.

I don't think I even blinked for about ten minutes as I stared at him. His face, a mask of worry and his eyes frantic, as he watches me. If he's a vampire, does that mean his whole family are? How can they be? They are all amazing and lovely people. Don't vampires eat people?

A look of fright must have crossed my face because Edward reaches out and grabs my hand, holding it in his own. His cold flesh makes me shudder, but I don't make any move to get away from him. The coolness from his hand is actually quite comforting as his thumb rubs circles on my palm.

"Bella. Your scaring me." He finally admits. I let my eyes bore into his. His golden eyes makes my whole body turn to mush as I stare into them.

"You have to be joking." I mutter. He looks shocked before his face becomes angry.

"Yeah, I would joke about something like that. Come on Bella!" He growls before standing up and

I flinch at his tone and watch as he paces in front of me. I can feel the fear rising up every time his foot hit's the ground, or every time her changes his direction. After a while he looks up again and see's me on the floor. His facial features soften as he comes over and kneels in front of me again. Taking both hands, he rubs his thumbs over them.

"I scared you, didn't I." He asks. I don't move to answer him, just staring at him. He sighs and pulls me to my feet, faster than it can register. My head spins as I try to stable myself again. he notices and grips my arms, steadying my on my shaky feet.

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking down. I nod and tell him not to worry. After he lets go of me, we stand in silence for a while before he sighs, alerting me that he wants to talk. When I look up, I look into his eyes and see such a strong intensity that it scares me.

"I won't hurt you, if that's what your worried about." He tells me. I nod, knowing deep down that he wont hurt me. If he wanted to, he's had plenty of time to.

"I'm not scared of you." I find myself saying without realising it. He looks at me like I am mad, but offers a small smile anyway.

"Me and my family, are." He paused, as if searching for the right word. "Different from others of our kind." I nod, trying to understand everything he is telling me or has ever told me.

"Do you eat people?" I asked, needing to know. A loud laugh leaves his lips, making me jump at the sudden noise.

"No Bella, we do not eat people." I sigh in relief at his admission. "We drink their blood." He finishes. I think my heart stopped and I died just then. All of the stuff I have done that could have caused any of them trouble. So many things filled my head that I knew I was a gone'ah. Even my own brother wanted to kill me, why wouldn't these _vampires?_

"You need to listen to me Bella. This is where we're different." He tries to tell me. I keep my eyes on him, waiting for his attack. "Me and my family don't feed on humans. We feed on the blood of animals." I frown and look away. Why animals? What did they ever do to them? Does that mean he isn't going to kill me?

I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he did. I don't think I would taste to good, but he could give it a try if he liked. I wouldn't mind. I haven't got much to live for anyway. I mean, all I have is Renee and Charlie. I'm sure they would get over the loss of me quickly. Nobody at school would miss me, in fact, I'm sure Edward would be doing them all a favour. I wonder if I asked him to do it, would he?

"Would you like to come back to my house with me. I'm sure you have questions for me and my family." I shrug and blush a deep red, I'm sure. I really like all of the Cullens, but I cant help but feel they don't like me back. Why would they? I come with baggage.

I followed him back through the forest, but the sky was turning darker and it was taking to long. Before I knew it, I was on Edwards back as we sprinted our way out. I screamed and hid my head in his back as his whole body shook with laughter.

"I told you I was a vampire." He laughs harder and sprints forward. I could feel my whole body tensing and I tried so hard not to throw up all over Edward's back.

When we finally got to the edge of the forest, Edward pulled me to his front and set my feet on the floor. I stood on my wobbly legs for about two minutes before I feel to the floor. Edward was still laughing as he looked down at me. With my head between my knees and my legs bent, I tried to get my breathing back to normal and I tried desperately to keep whatever is in my body, exactly where it is.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked first, but I couldn't resist it." I looked up to see him grinning and I resisted the urge to flip him off. Instead I got back to my feet and climbed in his car when he opened the door for me.

He smiled all the way home while I pushed the nauseating feeling away. His driving was completely too fast and reckless, making my heart speed some more. I felt like it was coming out of my chest when we pulled up at the Cullens massive house. He helped me out the car and kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked up the drive and into the house.

I couldn't help but feel in awe walking into the massive house. Of course, it disappeared and I was filled with fear when I walked into the living room to see all his family stood around, watching us come in. my head began to spin as I looked at every pair of golden eyes in the room. Do they know I know? What will they do to me now that I know? Are they okay with the fact I know?

I felt the need to sit down and I want to be at home. I want to be baking with my mother and sitting with my father. I want to be the happy family we used to be before James turned nasty. I want to be safe and happy and not to have had my virginity ripped away from me, by my own brother. I want to be normal and not stood in a room full of vampires, who could eat me if they chose to.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Carlisle says, gesturing to the chairs. Everyone agrees and sits, leaving me to sit next to Edward. He takes my hand and squeezes it, silently telling me he is here for me.

"So, Edward told you?" Rosalie asks. I look at the floor and nod.

"Do you have any questions?" Esme asks, standing and coming over. Taking the empty seat next to me, she takes my other hand and holds it like a mother would. I cant help but feel comfort in this and squeeze her solid, cold hand.

"Is James" I swallow back the lump that his name brings. "Is James a Vampire?" I ask. I cant help but feel all of this is connected.

"Yes. He is a newborn of our kind. We are the strongest in the first year of our new lives." Carlisle confirms. I shudder. Knowing he is stronger than anyone in this room, only makes me feel even worse. If he is stronger than the Cullen's than he could hurt them, as well as me. I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt because of me. They have been amazing to me and I don't want them to suffer. Can vampires even get hurt? Or even die?

"Can you die?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yes, we can." Jasper answers with his southern drawl. "We have to be ripped apart and burned, but yes we can die." He finishes.

If they can die, will James kill them? They said James is a 'newborn' what ever that means. It must mean new, just like a newborn to me, so would that mean he doesn't know about all of that? Does he know how to hurt and kill another vampire. Who could have changed him and are they still with him?

I gripped both hands tighter and winced at the pain in my hand. It's like gripping stone. didn't Jasper say you need to be ripped apart? What could rip them apart when they are solid.

"What can rip you apart?" I ask, looking at the floor.

"Other vampires and another creature, but we will tell you about that another time." Carlisle answers. I nod and follow the wood groves in the flooring.

I think my mind was in overdrive, trying to take all of this in. It started to throb and I gripped it with both hands, after letting go of Esme's and Edwards. Rubbing my temples, I took a deep breath and tried really hard to process every single thing. Why would they choose to tell me all of this? Am I destined to die in the hands of these people?

"Do you want to go home?" Edward asks. I nod and stand up. Saying a quick goodbye to everyone, I make a quick get away and wait by the car for Edward. The drive home is silent as I stare out the window, so much has happened all my life and today, I found out mythical creatures are real. Does this mean there are witches living in the forest and giants that live in clouds? What is this world coming to.

Arriving at my house, Edward gets out and opens my door for me. I smile in thanks and walk to the door. He follows and turns me towards him at the door. When I turn, I gasp in surprise when his lips touch mine.

**I know, it's really bad, but I have such bad writers block right now. This isn't BETA'ed so I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading and I promise to update soon. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	20. Yes Emmett?

Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, but I have a lot going on at the moment. Check out my other stories?

_**Arriving at my house, Edward gets out and opens my door for me. I smile in thanks and walk to the door. He follows and turns me towards him at the door. When I turn, I gasp in surprise when his lips touch mine.**_

**Emmett?**

I felt tingles take over my body, but they didn't feel horrible. In fact, they were nice, very nice. His hand moved up and he rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone, trying to get some response from me. I wanted to kiss him back, but I couldn't. I stayed frozen, my eyes open looking into his.

His cool minty breath fanned across my face when his cold tongue slipped out, probing mine. Something in me clicked and my hands flew to his hair, pulling him closer to me. I kissed him back, opening my mouth and letting my tongue dance with his. Taking his hand away from my face, both of his went to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

When I felt the need to breath, he sensed it and smiled into the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine. I smiled back at him, looking into his golden eyes. I never thought I could be this comfortable with someone ever again, but I felt whole. Standing here like this, with Edward felt like home and I never wanted to leave.

He left shortly after that, but promised to be back. I was confused at first, but when I saw him in my bedroom that night, I was so happy. Happy that he wasn't repulsed by me, sickened. He stayed with me the whole night, watching me sleep. He left when I woke, to get ready for school, but promised to be here to pick me up.

I was filled with love when he told m he would always be there for me. My life has turned around completely and I wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes, the path is rough, but when you get to the end, its completely smooth. My life is now smooth, but I couldn't help notice the clouds up ahead.

I got ready quickly and smiled when I heard his horn beep for out the front. Renee raised an eyebrow at me, but I brushed it off, wanting to go and see Edward quicker. When I got out, I was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't raining, making my day so much better already.

I blushed when I noticed Edward watching me, smiling his crooked smile. Alice and Rosalie sat in the back, waving as I walked over. I waved back and said a proper hello when I got in the car. Edward leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, taking me off guard. I wasn't sure if we were a couple, or what because we had only kissed the once last night and that was on my porch. I would love to make Edward and I official, but I wasn't sure if he would want to. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in the world, nor was I popular. I cant honestly see why Edward likes me.

"Good morning." He smirks, looking at my flustered face.

"Yeah, you to." I mumble, clearing my throat. He laughs and pulls of the side of the road, towards the school. I didn't speak for the rest of the ride. Alice ad Rosalie chatted away in the back, something about a new clothing line coming into Seattle. I felt something cold on my hand and io looked down, noticing Edwards hand covering my own. When I looked up at him, he was smiling his crooked grin out the front window.

I let myself relax more and turned my hand over holding Edwards. His smile got bigger, if possible. The talking in the back stopped for a few moments before it started again. I didn't listen to their babble, just studying Edwards facial features.

"See something you like?" He asks, smirking at me. I blush and look down shrugging. How could he just outright ask that? Am I that obvious? Should I not look at him anymore? I have never had a boyfriend before. Are we even going out? I mean, he didn't ask me and I didn't ask him. Are we just benefriends? I have heard about them around school, but does that mean that's what we are? I don't know if I could do that.

When we pulled up at the school, the panic set in. What will everyone think? Will they all think we are a couple now? Because I don't think that we are. Does Edward want them to think that? The thought of Edward wanting to date me sent my heart in to delightful flutters. I love the thought of us being together forever. But, he's a vampire. Why would he wants a measly, scared human like me. I dropped him hand at the thought and took a deep breath, preparing myself to get out the car.

Before I could open the door, Edward had it open, looking at me worriedly. I tried not to look at him, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. I got out and stood to the side, letting him close the door.

"Can I talk to you later?" He asks. I nod and decide to look up. His face is careful, conveying his emotions. He's worried about something, I can tell.

"Is it important?" I frown, worried. What if he is going to tell me he never wants to see me again. My heart clenches painfully and I can feel the first pricks of tears. I could deal with being his friend, but I can deal with losing him all together. He has been so amazing about everything to do with me. I have so much baggage and it doesn't bother him. He knows my secret and I know him.

"Kind of. We'll talk later." I nod and put my bag on my shoulder.

The day went faster than I expected it to. Everyone was talking about how nerdy Swan got driven to school by the Cullens. I don't think my face has been its normal colour all day. When the last bell rang, I realised I didn't have anyway to get home. Edward said he wanted to talk later, does that mean he is driving me home too? I cant expect that of him.

I walked into the parking lot and I couldn't see a single Cullen. With a sigh, I started to walk home. I didn't even et to the gates when my name was yelled. I turned and saw Emmett running towards me. Fear flashed through me, but then I realised he's a good guy. He smiled goofily and I smiled timidly back. When he got to me, he pretended to be out of breath and I had to bite my tongue to stop laughing at his horrible acting.

"Hey." I mumble, blushing. When he 'finally gets his breath back' he smiles again.

"Hi Belly." He cheers. I laugh and he joins in with me. What a nick name? I don't mind, its better than some names I have been called.

"You okay Emmett?" I ask, wondering why he is just randomly stood with me. He nods, a huge smile still on his face. I stand there for another minute, waiting for him to say something. "Anything you wanna tell me?" I ask. He shakes his head, no. I huff and cross my arms.

After about five minutes, Edward runs up behind Emmett. Everyone has now left the parking lot, the only cars left are Edward Volvo and Emmett's jeep. All the Cullen are crowded across the lot smiling and waving. I wave back, a crimson blush covering my face.

"Thanks Em." Edward smirks. I stare in confusion. "Yes, I know you didn't tell her why you were waiting with her." I look between the two, getting more and more confused as it goes. " Yes, I will be back later. I have to talk with Bella here for a while." Emmett smiles and says his goodbye before going back to his family. They al pile into the jeep, leaving the Volvo free for Edward and myself.

When we are in the car, I turn to him.

"What was all of that about?" I ask. He smirks and starts the car.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I can read minds." He shrugs. Horror runs through me. Has he read my thoughts? Does he know what I think of him and his family? A great sense of insecurities run through me. He has invaded my head and taken information that he anted. Has he always known about my abuse? Was he letting me suffer some more before he decided to intervene.

The tears build. Will he hate for me thoughts now?

"Hey, what's up?" He asks.

"Read my thoughts and find out." I whisper. My voice cracks, giving me away.

"That's the thing. I cant actually read your mind." He mumbles, embarrassed. I wipe my eyes and look over at him.

"What?"

"I cant read your mind. It's like a buzz when ever I try. Almost like a radio. Your FM and everyone else is AM. Its frustrating. "he huffs, glaring out the window. I almost feel bad, but I feel better, knowing everything I think is safe from nosey vampires.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" I ask. He laughs and I join in, silently chuckling beside him. Why should I be sorry for not letting him into my head? No-one else is ever aloud in there.

He drives for a little longer, in the opposite direction of my house. Where is he taking me?

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I whisper timidly, scared to break the comfortable silence that has surrounded us. He pull son to the side of the road and turns o the car. I look around and notice there is no other cars. Anywhere. I panic. Is he going to hurt me.

"Calm down, your perfectly safe." I can hear the sincerity in his voice and I calm instantly.

"I know. I just cat help it sometimes. I compare everything to James and it hurts thinking about it." I admit. He groans.

"If I could take it all away, I would." I nod, wishing I could take it all away myself.

"Thanks." I blush when he reaches out and takes my hands in his. A spark runs from our hands and all around my body, making it tingle.

"When I kissed you last night, my whole body felt like it was on fire. Every time I touch you, I feel this connection and I don't ever want it to stop." I look up at him, surprised he feels the dame connection that I do. He's staring at our joined hands, not meeting my stare.

"I really like you Bella more than I should. I know its wrong and dangerous for me to feel the way I do, but I think.." He trails off. I stare at him, willing him to finish his sentence.

"Go on." I urge.

"I think I love you." His eyes move from our hand to my eyes. I see nothing but honesty and my heart goes into spasms.

"I think I love you to." I admit, meaning every word. He smiles that amazingly beautiful crooked smile before leaning over and kissing me. I throw myself into the kiss, loving the emotions running through me.

Pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine. Staring into my eyes, he smiles again and I smile in return.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I nod and capture his lips again, giving him my answer.

**I honestly think this is the best chapter I have written in a really long time. What do you think? **

**Can we get to 280 reviews? Maybe 285? Tell me what your favourite part was? This hasn't been BETA'ed because I just wanted to get it out, as a sorry gift for not updating in so long. Forgive me? :D**

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	21. Day dreaming

**Enjoy!**

_"I think I love you." His eyes move from our hands to my eyes. I see nothing but honesty and my heart goes into spasms._

_"I think I love you to." I admit, meaning every word. He smiles that amazingly beautiful crooked smile before leaning over and kissing me. I throw myself into the kiss, loving the emotions running through me._

_Pulling away, he rests his forehead against mine. Staring into my eyes, he smiles again and I smile in return._

_"Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I nod and capture his lips again, giving him my answer._

**Day dreaming.**

The next few weeks went amazingly. Edward treated me like a princess and I began to feel loved for the first time in a long while. All the Cullens seemed to welcome me into their family with open arms. Esme has become the mother I have always wanted and Emmett is like my big brother. The one I wanted James to be.

Charlie began to throw himself into work a lot more and Renee was never at home to explain where she was in the first place. She would leave before I even got up every morning and she wouldn't come home until I'm already in bed.

Edward spends most nights with me. When he isn't there with me, I fell empty, like a big part of me is missing. I feel embarrassed to admit it, but I don't think I could live without him now. I found out that Jasper can read and manipulate emotions. When I'm around, he laughs at the devotion I have towards Edward. He soon stops when he feels the irritation from me towards him though.

School, has been, difficult. Everyone gives me weird looks when I'm with the Cullens and I really don't like it. Both the mind reader and the empath, also known as Edward and Jasper, assured me it's because they are jealous. I know it's because I don't deserve to be with these amazing, beautiful people and everyone else does.

Tanya and her friends haven't bothered me since the day I stood up to her. She glares at me from time to time, but she hasn't said or done anything, yet. Edward told me he would warn me if he see's anything in her head, Alice also promised to watch her decisions and my future. I thanked tem both, but told them not to worry. I can deal with Tanya all on my own.

When Edward and I first started going out, Jasper worried he would eat me, but after a few days, he loosened up a lot and now thinks he could actually stand to be around me. All the Cullens told me I have a very sweet and mouth-watering smell. At first, I was a bit freaked out, but now I ignore it. If they want a taste, then I guess I would rather them kill me than anything else.

My fears have lessened. I can stand to be around Charlie without freaking out now and I think he likes that fact a lot. He regrets everything that happened to me, but I assured him it was my fault. I forced him and Renee not to tell anyone. James was, and still is, dangerous. I couldn't stand them getting hut. He's even more the danger now.

I sigh when I feel a pair of ice cold lips on my neck. I angle away, letting them get more access to the warm flesh. I can hear him breathing in deeply, taking in as much of my scent as he can. I love the fact Edward is so gentle with me. I know he struggles with being this close to me, something about me being his singer, but he tries and I love him even more so because of that fact.

"Hi." He mumbles, still with his lips on my throat. I smile and return the greeting. He laughs at the dazed tome in my voice before pulling away.

"What are we doing today?" He asks. I shrug, really not caring what we do. Today is Saturday and Edward wants to spend the day with me. I told him not to bother, but he insisted that he would rather be with me than with anyone else. Such the charmer.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. If I'm honest, I would quite happily stay here, in my bedroom, with Edward all day. Charlie is fishing and Renee has gone out again, so the house is free.

"Alice, Esme and Rosalie want me to take you round there. I think they love you more than they love me." I smirk and lean into Edward. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me further back on the bed, so we are sat up against the headboard, wrapped up in each other.

"What can I say, I'm just that much better than you." I joke.

We both know that isn't true. He laughs and my heart swells at the sound. He has always told me I am the only one that can make him properly laugh. With everyone else, he sees it in their heads and it doesn't make it as funny. With me, he is completely clueless.

"So, what do you say?" He asks. I look up at him and place my lips to his.

"I think it's a god idea. Let me get ready and we can go."

Half an hour later, I am showered and dressed, sitting in the front seat of Edward's Volvo. He holds my hand over the consol, kissing my palm every now and again. The smile hasn't left my face since we left my house. I am always happy when I'm with Edward, he takes all the pain away. He makes me forget.

When we arrive at the Cullen household, Esme opens the door for us with a huge smile lighting up her face Edward opens my door for me and we walk towards Esme hand in hand. She engulfs me into her cool embrace, making Edward drop my hand. I pout a little, glad no-one can see me sulking.

As soon as I am free, I'm in Edward arms again. We follow her into the living room and we are greeted by the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle is working, like normal, so he isn't here, but the Cullen siblings are all tangled with each other, like always. You can always see the love everyone has for each other when you go to the Cullen house, it is so blatant.

I was pulled on to one of the Chairs, well Edward lap, as he sat down. I snuggled into him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. For a few hours, we all sat around, laughing about stupid things. Esme left, going to the kitchen to make me something to eat. I told her not to worry, but she likes cooking for me. She said it makes her feel human again. If it makes her happy, I will let her get on with it.

"Bella?" Edward whispers. I know everyone can hear it, but I like that he tries to be more human around me.

"Hmm?" I turn to look at him.

"Where did you go?" He chuckles. I blush, knowing he caught me day dreaming.

"Sorry, I was in my own world then." I shrug. Him and Emmett laugh at that, making me blush even more.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asks. He makes his voice low and soft, almost like velvet ad it makes me tingle all over. I shake my head and look over at the girls. They are smiling widely at Edward and I. I smile back before looking back at Edward. He captures my lips with his, making me gasp in surprise. Kissing him back, I let myself get lost in the kiss.

When Edward brakes the kiss, he takes my hand and leads me up to his room. We spend a lot of time in there, just sitting together and listening to his many CD's. There's a lot of classical music, but I don't mind.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. I smile and lean more into him.

"I love you too." I admit. I don't ever want to leave this moment. Edward makes me feel so alive, even though he isn't.

This whole family has been so welcoming and understanding of everything I have ever been through. They are willing to let me join them, even though I bring baggage. More than most people. They are willing to keep me safe from my vampire brother. None of them have to do this, but they are.

They have admitted that James is stronger than any of them, but they are happy to fight him if he tires to hurt me again. The thing is, I don't want them to. If one of these amazing people have to die because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I would rather James drink me dry than have a Cullen die, or what ever it is that happens to them.

I felt Edward stiffen from next to me and I turn to look at him. For the first time ever, fear runs through me when I look at him. His eyes are pitch black as he stares back at me. I feel the need to run, but I know, deep down that he wont hurt me.

"Edward?" I whisper. His eyes narrow and my stomach turns. I shut my eyes, waiting for it all to be over. If he is going to hurt me, I don't want to see it. I can feel the tears pricking in the backs of my eyes and I squeeze them tighter, willing them away.

I feel a pair of cool arms around me and I squeeze my eyes impossible shut.

"Bella. I'm sorry. Please look at me." Edward whispers so quiet I almost didn't hear it. I slowly open my eyes, the tears rolling slowly down my cheeks.

His eyes are still black, like coal, but his face has softened. He rubs his thumbs under my eyes, collecting the tears there. I look down, but he turns my head up again.

"There's someone here." He whispers. I frown in confusion.

"Who?" I ask, my voice also soft.

"Another vampire. They're not like us Bella. And they are hungry." My heart drops.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to leave it here. **

**Thanks for reading and can we get to 290 reviews?**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	22. Please read

**My life is mad ATM, and I have absolutely no ideas for this story at the moment. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that is because of my writers block. I will update this story when I can, but I don't have time at the moment. I am in my last year of school and I have so many exams this year, I need to study. I will be updating my newest story 'Resurrection' when I can, because I have so many ideas for that story, but not for this. I am so sorry. Not writing upsets me, because I feel like a failure to all my fans, if I even have any anymore. I know I suck at everything, and I do feel horrible. I promise to finish this story when I can, but unfortunately, its not right now. **

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me and I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	23. The strangers

**I'm back! Miss me? I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter, but I have had exams in every subject I take and my life has been manic. **

**Anyway, did everyone have a nice Christmas? Think of this as a late Christmas present from me? **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy! **

_His eyes are still black, like coal, but his face has softened. He rubs his thumbs under my eyes, collecting the tears there. I look down, but he turns my head up again._

_"There's someone here." He whispers. I frown in confusion._

_"Who?" I ask, my voice also soft._

_"Another vampire. They're not like us Bella. And they are hungry." My heart drops._

**The strangers. **

Before I can register it, I'm in the living room. All the Cullen's are around me, talking over themselves and each other. I cant hear any of them, but I can feel Edward's arm around my waist, holding me to his side. Fear is flowing around my body, making my heart thump faster and my stomach make it's way to my throat.

Emmett and jasper are outside, hoping to stop the vampire before it can get to me. I wanted to tell them not to bother, to let them come and have me. I couldn't live if any one of these beautiful people got hurt because of me. I couldn't live if this family lost each other because of me.

Alice came and sat on my other side, taking my hand in her frigid one. I looked over at her and smiled slightly. Knowing she doesn't hate me make my feel better. They should all hate me though. I am the reason this new vampire is coming here. If I wasn't here, the vampire wouldn't even bother looking into this beautiful house.

Alice suddenly blanks out, telling everyone a new vision is coming. Edward growls, obviously reading her mind. I just cower back into the settee, letting the vampires do all the talking. When Alice comes out of her vision, she looks at Edward and he growls again. She must be talking to him in her mind.

"There are two other vampires. They're on their way to help this one." She tells everyone who cant read minds. "They're strong, still in the newborn stage." She finishes. The rest nod.

"Bella," I look at Edward, who spoke my name softly. "James is one of them. If we have to, we will kill him." Pain soars across my chest and a quiet sob leaves my lips. Alice drops my hand and Edward pulls me onto his lap, rocking us both from side to side, comforting me.

With everything that James put my through, I should be happy if he has to die. I should hate him with everything I have and seek y own revenge, but he's my brother. I love him, but I hate him too. I don't want my brother to die, even if he is technically already dead. He was all I had for stages in my life when my parents were busy.

Edward whispers soothing words in my ear, some of them not even making sense to me. It isn't until Emmett runs in that everyone truly realises something is outside, and they want to get in. Jasper follows Emmett in and the Cullen's all get up, making a protective barrier in front of me.

Esme takes Edwards place, holdings my tightly in her grip. Alice grabs on to Jasper and kisses him softly on the cheek and Rosalie does much the same with Emmett. Is this really that dangerous? This family love each other so much. I am just a problem that they cant get rid off. Should I surrender and make it easier on them?

"Welcome to our home. Is there anything we can help you with?" Carlisle's smooth voice says. Every hair on my body stands on end. James is here, in this room, right now.

"I want my sister." I whimper at James voice, tears running down my face faster than before. Esme squeezes me gently, telling me silently that nothing is going to happen to me.

"Tough. You cant have her, damn it." Edward roars. I'm shocked. Edward just swore?

"I already have." A low voice sneers. My blood runs cold and my heart stops beating. I know that voice. One of the Cullen's shift and I see three pairs of red eyes glaring at me. The middle eyes however, make a scream come from my throat. I cling onto Esme, begging her to not let him hurt my again. She holds me, telling me she's not going anywhere.

"Who is he Bella?" She asks. I shake my head, sobs racking my body.

"I see she remembers me." The three new vampires laugh and I scream again. Growls come from the Cullen's and they stop laughing.

"H-he-rap-raped-mmm-me." I sob, clinging harder onto Esme. That was all it took. Emmett and Rosalie shot forward, pinning Laurent to the ground and ripping him to pieces. Alice and Jasper took on Victoria and she screamed for James to help. He, however, was just looking straight at me. Alice cried out and I look over to her, seeing her on the floor. Carlisle ran over to her and helped her back to her feet.

"Look what you did. She's hurt. Because of you." James spat. My heart hurt. He's right. Alice is hurt because of me. If I wasn't here, she would be okay, probably shopping to her hearts content. Esme loosened her grip slightly, trying to put me behind her. I wouldn't have it and I stood up, glaring at James.

In the blink of an eye, James had shot over to me, grabbing me in his stone arms. I didn't try to fight, instead I told him to finish it. Everything in the room stopped and they looked over to us now. I was facing James while his arms wrap around me.

"You have taken everything away from me. My childhood, my life, even my ability to have children of my own. What have I got to live for? Huh? You made me miserable and I hate you. So go on, kill me. You would be doing so many people a favour."

He just smirked at me. His head lowered just as something hit us from the side, knocking us both to the floor. James let e go in surprise and I was taken into another set of cold arms. Alice's.

I turned to see Edward and James fighting at an impossible speed. Laurent and Victoria had been ripped apart and put in a pile on the floor. Carlisle and Esme were collecting the pieces and I could see them putting the pieces in a fire outside through the window.

Emmett went forward to help Edward, but he told him to stop, that this was his fight. I watched in horror and James and Edward snapped at each other, their inner nature taking over. They both look so ferial. My heart was about to explode in the fright for Edward. Why won't he let his family help him? This is my fight.

Edward is fighting my battle. I should be the one to confront James, I'm the one he hurt. More and more tears fell out my eyes, sobs making my throat burn and my body ache.

"I can't watch Edward kill himself." Rosalie growls before springing over to the fight. She takes James off of Edward and snaps his arm off. Edward smiles tightly at Rosalie before they finish James off. James' eyes lock mine as Edward snaps James' head from his body.

His body is taken out and put on the fire. The relief I feel is more than I expected. Knowing there is no possible way for him to hurt me anymore is amazing. Me and my family are now safe from him. Edward come over to me, picking me up like a small child. My legs and arms wrap around him as I cy into his shoulder.

"Your safe now love, he cant hurt you anymore." He kisses everything he can reach, whispering that he loves me. I tell him I love him t and he smiles before kissing my lips gently.

Everyone comes back into the room and I hug each and everyone of them, happy that they are okay. I save Alice for last and fall into her arms, yet more tears falling from my eyes.

"I am so sorry you got hurt. I shouldn't have been here, then you be okay." I sob. She chuckles quietly and pushed my wet hair away from my face.

"Bella, I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me, I promise. You need to calm down." I nod and take deep breathes, trying to calm my frantic heart. She just laughs again and hands my back to Edward. We all sit around, taking everything in in the silent room. I silently check everyone over, looking for missing arms or legs.

"Nobody was hurt, love. Please calm down, your giving Jasper depression." Edward chuckles in my ear, his cool breath flowing over my neck. I shiver slightly, but bury into Edward side even more. I say a quiet sorry to Jasper and he just shrugs it off, telling me not to worry.

It isn't until later when I wake up on the settee, still in Edwards arms that I finally remember I didn't say thank you to the Cullen's. they risked their lives today for me and I didn't even thank them. All of them have left the room, leaving just me and Edward.

"I didn't thank them." I slur out, still half asleep. Edward just rubs my back.

"They already know Bella. You're one of us now. You're family and we Cullen's protect our family." Warmth fills me at his confession. I'm family to them? I have always thought of them as family to me, but I didn't think they thought of my like that.

"You're family to me too." I blush and look down. When I look back up, I see his smile. It's nearly as big as his face, and he looks proud.

"I love you Bella." He whispers.

"I love you too, Edward." Hi lips meet mine in a slow, passionate kiss and I cant help but know everything I going to be okay.

**What do you think? Worth the wait? I know its not great, but I wanted to update because I haven't in a really long time. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and I haven't decided if I want to do a sequel yet. I probably wont, but what do you think? **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Twi-grl09**

**x**


	24. Epilogue

**I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I have been so busty with school and everything else and this just got pushed to the back of my mind. Again, I am very sorry. **

**Enjoy! **

**Epilogue. **

Since I was a small girl, I always wanted to be a princess, or a fairy or anything mythological. The idea of being around forever was so appealing to me and I wanted it. I wanted to be in love and I wanted to spend the rest of time with my family around me.

I got what I wanted.

Sure, I'm not a mythological creature yet, but I know that I can be, after graduation. I have at least three people willing to give me what I want, even if Edward won't. Alice has seen it, which means Edward has too so he knows it will happen, whether he likes it or not.

The trouble with Edward is that he thinks I am a fragile little girl and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not a fragile little girl and I haven't been for a very long time. Being beat on by my brother and the majority of my year at school kind of changed me forever. It made me a better, stronger person and I can take whatever I am given without a fight.

Rosalie knows how I feel about all of it. She knows what its like to be used and abused and the fact I can't have children makes her on my side even more. She can't have children due to being a vampire and the purpose of living is to reproduce. Seeing as I can't do that, she thinks I should be allowed to become a vampire and spend the rest of eternity with the Cullen's. Edward doesn't like it because he doesn't want my 'soul' to be damaged. It already is.

Trying to convince Edward to change me is becoming harder than I thought it would be. I only have three days left to convince him. It isn't that he doesn't want to spend eternity with me; it's just that he is scared he wouldn't be able to stop when he starts. All of us know that he will, but he has little faith in himself.

"It will happen, Edward." I sigh, looking at him over the top of my book. I can see him pull at his hair, before his golden eyes meet mine.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He states and flops gracefully on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to spend eternity with me?" I ask bored with my eyes back on my book and my eye brow raised.

"Of course I do!" He exclaims, likes it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why won't you do it?" He goes quiet, as if thinking every option through thoroughly. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, but I know he knows I'm watching him.

"Fine." He sighs, his face pained. "I will." I put my book down and throw myself at him, kissing all over his face and hugging his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chant.

"Only." I groan, I should have known there would be a 'but'. "If you agree to marry me." I pull away from him, my mouth and eyes wide. Is he really asking me to marry him?

"What?" I splutter, shock evident in my voice. He slides down to the floor and gets on one knee. There is already a blue, velvet box in his hands and I slap my hang to my mouth, a gasp escaping through my fingers.

Slowly, he lifts the lid and there before me is the most beautiful, amazing ring I have ever seen. Around the white-gold band are four light blue stones with what looks like a diamond in the middle.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" He voice shakes and I can see that if he was human, he would be crying right now. I nod my head and hold out my hand. He slips the ring on and pulls me into him. He kisses my lips gently and I allow him to. I kiss him back, putting every ounce of love I have for him into the kiss.

We pull away and he holds me to his chest. Before long, the bedroom door comes flying open and Alice runs in, her pixie face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is so amazing!" she squeals and jumps about, making laughter bubble from both me and Edward.

"I love you." He whisper in my ear and my heart goes mad, thumping wetly against my chest.

"I love you, forever." I tell him back, resting my head on the crook of his neck. It's true; I don't think I could love anyone else for the rest of eternity.

**Thanks for reading and thanks to each and every one of you that have reviewed, favourite'd and alerted this story. I know the wait has been soooo long, but as I said my RL caught up on me. Also, sorry its short, I wrote this in school :D**

**Thanks for reading and sticking by me. Review one last time? I have twitter so follow me on there for any upcoming stories. The link is on my profile. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


End file.
